The Tutor: Second Edition
by ChampagneTasteBeerMoney
Summary: Glee AU. Sequel to "The Tutor", this time around we are exploring the relationships of several characters as most of them round their senior year. Sam and Mercedes are still the main ship.
1. Fluffy vs Unsexy

**A/N: **** Play the following songs in this order when necessary to enhance your reading pleasure:**

**"Lovin' You" by Minnie Riperton**

**"Thinkin' Bout' Somethin'" by Hanson**

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt stood by the lockers, anxiously looking at his watch every second.

"Come on, where is she?" Mercedes said, so agitated she had to palm down her natural hair to keep it from sweating out from stress.

"She said she'd be here." Kurt reassured, looking at the little hand of his new watch for the new school year.

Their eyes tried to force the tiny clock to move faster. If she wasn't here by 8:00 a.m., Eastern Standard Time, she wasn't coming today. Or maybe her parents changed their minds and decided that public school had more advantages then the private school system. It was easier for their daughter to be the best, less money and Quetin Academy was quite the commute from their neighborhood. Still, she didn't have her friends. Mercedes and Kurt prayed that she'd be turning the corner in -

"5," Kurt began to count down, "4…"

"3.."

"2.."

Suddenly, Mercedes excited gripped Kurt's arm so tight, her French manicure was cutting through a little. A small squeal was made from his smile, when he saw Tina Cohen-Chang come down the hall, walking the runway in her new Quetin uniform. Her friends clapped happily when she gave a 'ta-da' pose. Kurt and Mercedes gathered Tina in a hug.

"I told you I was coming!" She giggled, when released from her friends.

"You look amazing!"

"Flawless… but your hair..." Mercedes noted, as she picked up a dark raven tress. So unlike the candy-color coated ones she was used to seeing.

Tina made a pout, "Yeah. In exchange for switching schools, my mom said I had to dye it black but, no worries. I was due for a new look anyways."

"Well ladies," Kurt took the girls arm in arm and walked with them down the corridor. "May I appoint congratulations to us for being able to start junior year together." He leaned his head against Tina's without messing up his pompadour.

"Like it should be." Mercedes added.

"With hot upperclassmen boyfriends!" Tina whooped.

"Mm, yes ma'am. To be honest, I'm jonesing for a little Blaine right now."

"Wah, I need my Mikey." Tina whined and then, they both faked baby cries while Mercedes side-eyed them.

"Really? You spent the whole summer with your boyfriends and you can't spend one day without them now?"

"You can?" Kurt questioned, intrigued. "I mean, you've disappeared this summer too, Miss Mercedes. We thought you were lost in the sea with the sex shark."

"Boy, are you crazy? We've only been to parties and the carnival. I have a closet full of stuffed animals now."

"Yeah but nothing… else?" Tina raised her eyebrows.

Mercedes looked confused, until she realized what she meant by 'else'. "What? No! I mean… we've done stuff but we… haven't gone all the way yet." Not that she didn't want to. Every time they were making out, they would get close but something would always hold her back. Puck was so understanding and considerate towards Mercedes, always backing off when she said to. It just made her want to have sex with him more but there was always something. She couldn't explain it.

"Oh." Tina and Kurt said in union.

"Psh, like you two have been getting it in all summer…" Mercedes scoffed. Something was peculiar in the way Kurt cleared his throat and how Tina looked away from her. Did they…?

"Kurt..?" He gave a tell-tale face that made Mercedes gasp, then her neck snapped to Tina. "T?" Tina shrugged lazily and nodded. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Kurt shushed her, "Well, I don't like airing my dirty laundry with the neighbors looking." He eyed passersby, making them move along after Mercedes' outburst. "And like we said, you disappeared this summer. You weren't really around."

"I think you should be less shocked that we have and more shocked that you haven't, to be honest."

"Tina!"

"What? I mean, you're dating who is called 'the sex-shark.'" To add insult to injury, she even made the air-quotes. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to do anything you aren't ready for but you need to start asking yourself some important questions if you're only taking Puck to _Disneyland_ instead of _Disneyworld_. You need to think about your unsexy summer." Mercedes looked down at her Jordan's.

"But, I have go to homeroom to register," Tina said. "I'll meet up with you guys at the assembly?"

"Yeah, see you." Kurt said, giving her Euro kisses.

"Bye." Mercedes did the same. After Tina left, Kurt put an arm around Mercedes shoulder as he walked her to class.

"Don't listen to Tina, just because she studied the whole book of Kama Sutra this summer, she thinks she's Dr. Sue. Everyone has their own pace. I think it's sweet that you and Puck are waiting. It's like a fluffy, rom-com."

"I'm not worried about that," Mercedes said, half-lying, "and she said it's 'unsexy'." She mocked Tina's condescension and tone.

"It's fluffy!" Kurt challenged playfully with a pointed finger.

"Anyway, I guess I didn't realize that I away from you guys all summer. That's not a good thing."

"It's called a 'boyfriend thing'. Honestly, if you had called me at any given hour in between July 4th and August 28th, honey you would have just gotten my voicemail."

"Why?" Mercedes asked innocently. Kurt made a kinky look towards her and she laughed away in slight disgust. "Oh my goodness! You're so nasty!"

"Thank you. Anyway, we have the whole year to have more friendship fun. You worry too much." Mercedes gave Kurt an unsure smile as the bell rang. "Oh! First period! Kisses!" Hastily, he kissed the sides of her blushed cheeks and ran upstairs to his Accounting class. Mercedes laughed a little because Kurt always looked like a poodle when he ran. Luckily for her, she was right outside her first class' door.

* * *

Mercedes hated study hall. She could never concentrate with the teacher on her cell-phone the whole time and she never had the pointless class with her friends. Starting off the new school year wrong, she skipped today. There was nothing to study for anyway. She was idly walking the halls and some girls she didn't know stopped her to say 'hi' and ask about her summer. The whole thing was a little off-putting; the girls were so smiley and nice but she had no idea who they were. Then, she remembered: she was dating Puck. Gilded royalty among the Quetin elite boys. This was the popular by association perk she had wanted and… although it was strange, that's just because it was still new. And it was just the beginning.

After the exchange with Missy and Tracie, their names were, she turned the hall into the Horticulture wing. Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks. In a new haircut, there stood Sam, staring at his locker. Fuck, she should have remembered this was his hallway. It was empty, except for the two of them. She was frozen as Sam didn't even bother to peer up and see she was staring. She did it all the time over the summer. When they ended up in the same house for a pool rager, she'd just stare at him from time to time. Then, he had facial hair and taken up smoking apparently. He looked so different, almost like it wasn't him at all but then he'd stare back. They'd be lost in a gaze of limbo that was so involving—and so wrenching—that Sam had to look away. Sam had to talk to Puck and Mercedes like nothing was wrong. Sam had to move on. He knew it but it was just… so goddamn hard because there was no one like her.

As far as Mercedes knew, Sam wasn't dating anyone. The thought of him doing so internally made her recoil every time. Still, she had to move on too. Missed were the days of playing Mario Kart and listening to new music in his room, minus the make-out sessions, she guessed. They could be friends, it just needed to be given a real chance. A real effort.

So, slowly and not so surely, she made steps to Sam, who was still fidgeting with his locker. He was late. He forgot he couldn't sleep past his alarm anymore.

"You need glasses, you know." Mercedes said, with her hands behind her back. Sam faltered for a second, but continued to play with the combination. He still looked tired.

"I don't," He said. "It's just been a long summer."

"Mm, move." Learned by heart, Mercedes cracked the code to opening Sam's locker in two seconds. He embarrassingly moved past Mercedes, muttering a "Thanks" and got his books.

"I think you're far-sighted, Sam." Mercedes confessed. "I wanted to tell you that time you squinted to see the stop sign that one time…" He almost hit a cat.

"I think you should mind your business." Sam said with a little annoyance. Mercedes bit her lip. Was this too far? Too much, too soon?

"I'm sorry, I was just—" The slam of Sam's locker down cut her off.

"Mercedes, what are you doing? Seriously, what are we doing?" She didn't have an answer.

"You tell me that you can't be with me and then you just ignore me all summer. Then, on the first day back, you try and act like you're—I don't even know! What is this? Is Puck teaching you mind games or something?"

"I was just trying to be your friend!"

"Well, I told you: I don't want friendship. Not from you. It's all or nothing." Sam stormed down the hall one way, while Mercedes slumped across the other.

* * *

After 4/5th period, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes made their way, single-file, to the auditorium for the annual Back to School assembly. They all sat in the front row as obligation to their boyfriends' performance but Mercedes looked as uncomfortable as she was being. Shifting back and forth, crossing one leg then the other in-between them.

Kurt asked her, "Mercedes, have you gotten a sudden case of Tourette's we didn't know about?"

"You fidget when you're nervous," Tina pointed out, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mercedes finally settled down. The lights went down and everyone cheered as Principal Figgins graced the stage with his note cards.

"Good morning students and faculty," He began, "welcome to the 2012-2013 school year." The crowd went a little too wild. "All right, settle down. Settle down. Everyone." He commanded, monotone.

"Thank you. As we start the new year, I'd like to thank the staff…" blahblahblah. Kurt mad a puppet of Principal Figgins with his hand and mocked the Charlie Brown adult sounds. Tina and Mercedes covered their chuckles.

Eons later, after Tina fell asleep twice, "Now, without further ado, I would like to introduce the Quetin Girls' Choir." Everyone clapped when the girls came out in their Quetin uniforms. Rachel Berry took a seat at the center stool in the middle of the stage, as Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez took the ones behind her.

Choir directors, Mr. Schuester and Mr. Ryerson were assembling the rest of the choir, when Tina whispered, "I don't get why you guys hate Rachel Berry so much..."

"What." Kurt said, not even as a question.

"I mean, I have a class with her. She doesn't seem so bad and she's a good singer." Tina shrugged.

"Watch." Mercedes shushed her and pointed up stage. A harp cued in and the orchestra began to play a soft melody.

**[Rachel]**

_Lovin' you_

**[Rachel, Santana and Quinn]**

_Is easy cause you're beautiful_

**[Rachel]**

_Makin' love with you is all I wanna do_

_Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true_

_And everything that I do is out of lovin' you_

_La la la la la la la... do do do do do_

_Haaaaaah…_

The look of pure grossness on their faces should have been photographed. It's not that she sounded bad, of course but, she was just overcompensating when she didn't have to and she looked like an idiot.

By the time Rachel hit the whistle register, Tina just said, "Ew."

"Exactly."

Thank God such a beautiful song was so short. Tina, Kurt and Mercedes slow clapped when Rachel took four bows. Finally, Kurt just cupped his hands around his mouth to echo his voice, "Get off the stage now!" Mercedes snorted and Tina reached across her to give a high five.

Jacob Ben Israel came onto the stage and for a joke, some of the boys whooped and catcalled at him.

"Hello," he said with his signature nasally voice. "Next up, we have the Boys' Choir…that's all." And he did his signature run offstage.

When the band settled in, Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand as he stood up and she pulled Tina on her feet with them. What the boys were performing was kept a secret but Mercedes was told, 'it'd make her shake that ass' for Puck. Mike, Blaine, Artie, Puck and Sam came onto the stage. With a snap of Blaine's fingers a cow bell started to tat-tat-tat and he slickly danced to the center.

**[Blaine]**

_Well I gave you love, you know it_

_So when did you outgrow it_

_And decide that you would find another man?_

_Well you've been out there shakin'_

_The tail the boys are chasing_

_When you get home you think I'll be the bigger man_

_Hey_

**[All]**

_I've been thinkin bout somethin_

_I've been thinkin bout somethin other than you_

**[Puck]**

_I ignored your reputation_

_Cause you send my heart racing_

_You think I would always be the fool_

_Well I've run out of patience_

_For this sticky situation_

_You won't find me crying that we're through_

**[All]**

_I've been thinkin bout somethin_

_I've been thinkin bout somethin other you_

**[Mike]**

_It's sad to say, but baby everyday_

**[All]**

_I've been thinkin bout somethin_

_I've been thinkin bout somethin other than you_

**[Blaine]**

_It's sad to say, hey_

The 100% performance got everyone off their feet, whether they were making fun or seriously getting down. The band got into it, dancing with their instruments if they could. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were doing the jerk in support. Sam came forward, dancing in waves.

**[Sam]**

_Well if you're not too proud to beg_

_I can give you some respect_

_But the tune you hum is never gonna change_

_**[Facing Mercedes' direction]**_

_You didn't have to do what you did_

_But I thank you it ended like this_

_Cause the love I've got it better than what you gave_

Working his Windy City hard, Sam's blazer slid down to around his shoulders, making the underclassmen girls scream.

**[Sam]**

_Well I've got girls in line_

_Waiting for these arms of mine_

_Listen up_

**[All]**

_To what I say_

Not only Mercedes but Kurt saw that indirect kiss off and made a glance at her. Not Tina though. She was too into it to notice anything.

**[All]**

_I've been thinkin bout somethin_

_I've been thinkin bout somethin other than you_

_It's sad to say, but baby everyday_

_I've been thinkin bout somethin_

_I've been thinkin bout somethin other than you_

"You okay?" Kurt asked over the loud music.

"Yeah." She lied.

**[Artie]**

_You've been out there foolin, but I'm not thinkin bout you_

_I've been getting the love that moves me, while you've been getting around_

_You've been out there foolin, but I'm not thinkin bout you_

_I've been getting the love that moves me, while you've been getting around_

**[All]**

_You've been out there foolin, but I'm not thinkin bout you_

_I've been getting the love that moves me, while you've been getting around_

Thunderous applause was met to the Boys' Choir and they took their one big bow. Blaine pointed at Kurt then his heart, Mike blew a kiss to Tina. Puck did the same Mercedes but she didn't catch it. She was too busy trying to see where Sam had gone.

* * *

It was lunchtime and the Boys' Choir wanted to get celebratory sushi for their first performance going so well. All could attend except Mercedes. During Chemistry, she was told that Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester. had requested to see her after the assembly. It's the first day of school, how could she have done something already? Maybe she knew about her cutting. She knocked on Mrs. P.S's open door, carefully. The counselor was sitting at her desk, dusting the corners.

"Mercedes! Please come in." She greeted. Mercedes walked in and shut the door behind them. Mrs. P.S. stood up to appoint Mercedes to a chair, "Have a seat."

While sitting down, she eyed the woman's four months pregnant belly. "Congratulations, Mrs. P.S."

"Oh, thank you." She giggled down at her stomach. "They say there's never a right time to have a baby but… there is." She laughed nervously and so did Mercedes. "So, let's bring out your file, Mercedes."

She was able to pick out her file from hundreds of folders by her color-coded system. "So, how was your summer?" Mrs. P.S. asked, while flipping through the student's records.

"Fluffy. Or unsexy. I don't know which." Mercedes said, candidly rubbing her temples. Mrs. P.S. sat with her hands on her desk with her eyes wide.

"Huh. Okay. Well, you know. Things happen when they are supposed to, there's no rush. I mean, being married for two years before you have a baby may seem like a lifetime to some people but you know, other people aren't sure, but they didn't have a choice when the condom popped and that's okay! It's okay." Mercedes nodded with quirked eyebrows.

"Um, Mrs. P.S. are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes, very okay. Oh-kay. So. " Mrs. P.S. regained her composure as she looked over Mercedes' grades. "Have you put any thought in college yet, Mercedes?"

She shook her head, "Not really. I mean, I'm not even sure what I want to do yet."

"Well, I'm going to put a little pressure on you because, now is certainly the time to figure that out. What are you interested in?"

"I don't know, um, I like picking out outfits with Kurt and I like to dance sometimes."

"And sing?" Mercedes looked surprised at Mrs. P.S. "I remember last year when you sang at junior prom. You were phenomenal."

"Thank you, Mrs. P.S." She said, shyly. "But, I couldn't make that a career."

"Who says?"

"Dion Jones and besides, I don't know the first thing about… getting a record deal or something silly—"

"Mercedes, your dreams aren't silly." Mercedes sighed, thinking about her dentist father telling her just the opposite.

"Listen, your grades are good: 3.4. GPA. That's great but you need more extra-curricular, to put you over the hoop."

"I'm in the fashion club."

"So, are two other people and one is the founder." Mrs. P.S. referred to Kurt and Blaine. "You need something with weight, something that you really enjoy." Her lips curved into a big grin. "There are some openings on the Girls' Choir. You'd be perfect for it!"

Mercedes sucked in her lips, not wanting to be rude. "All due respect Mrs. P.S., but I don't really agree with how your husband runs the Girls' Choir. I think everyone deserves a chance in the spotlight but he only showcases the three B's."

"Three B's?"

"The Barbie, the Bitch and the Brown-noser." Mrs. P.S. didn't even have to guess who they were.

"Well, I do agree with you Mercedes, sometimes Mr. Schuester likes to always play his strongest players and it's not fair to the others." As his wife and not a counselor, Emma tried to talk to him about it but she was kindly and firmly shut down. "So," she inhaled, "make your own group."

"Really?"

"Why not? Or join the Boys' Choir! I know they're looking for new members so they can compete this year and it'd be easier because you're friends with them and you can invite more friends to be a part of it. You should ask Artie or Sam; they founded the Boys' Choir, you know. Be the founder first unisex choir in Quetin Academy history. That would be a doozy on an application, huh?"

Mercedes was stunned with the whole idea. It probably would be easy to arrange: she'd just have to ask Puck, but who says they want girls in the choir anyway? Maybe they liked being a 'boys only' choir. On top of that, there was the whole Sam/Puck situation. Sam didn't even want to be friends with her, how could they work together in a choir? What if she didn't like the songs? What if Kurt and Tina couldn't join for some reason? What if-?

"What do you have to lose?" Mrs. P.S. asked after Mercedes' long silence.

Nothing.

* * *

"Hey, Artie!" Mercedes spotted the wheelchair on the football field on the school. Brittany, his girlfriend, was sitting beside him, eating Cheerios from a plastic bag. "Hey Brittany."

"Hi."

"Well, well, well… long time no see, Mercy." Artie took of his sunglasses. "What's up?"

"I need to ask a favor…"

**Hello gorgeous ones. Did you miss me?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Audition

**A/N: Play the following songs in this order when necessary to enhance your reading pleasure:**

**"Faith" by George Michael**

**"The Denial Twist" by the White Stripes**

**"Greenlight" by Beyonce**

**"Pot Kettle Black" by Tilly and the Wall**

* * *

There was a smell in the air: hungry, thick and restless. It was recruitment week at Quetin Academy. The hundreds of clubs, groups and associations were itching for new blood. Hockey posters were put over football and cheerleading over dance team, the Girls' Choir sang the National Anthem over the loudspeaker then made a shout-out for auditions every morning that week. It was going to be an all-around brawl and the Boys' Choir knew it. It's been a few weeks since their debut to the whole school and although, it was clear that everyone enjoyed it, no real buzz has generated about them since.

They held auditions all week, staying after school for an hour each day to no gain. By Friday, the boys were getting a little antsy. As they sat in the music room, Puck anxiously paced. The rest of the guys just watched him, wasting time.

"Guys, this is bullshit," Puck started, "It's not our fault that the guys in this school are a bunch of chickenshits!" He practically had ants in his pants.

"But what can we do?" Mike said, making his fifth paper plane. "If no one wants to join, no one wants to join." The sharply made toy flew across the room, landing on the piano where Blaine was sitting.

"Fuck that! This is supposed to be my last year! Y'know… unless Calculus gets less boring or if we get a hotter teacher. Come on," Puck pleaded, "I want the trophies… the traveling… the show-groupies… the GLORY."

"You have a girlfriend." Sam mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear with his arms folded, trying to look more irritated than jealous.

"It's the principle, Vaccum!"

"Men," Artie announced, "I know things are looking grim but trust me, I have a plan B."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." The guys looked at him, waiting to hear Artie's big plan. "…and?" Puck asked?

"You'll see." The door knocked. The boys turned and looked to see a tall, nervous young man in the opening.

"Oh, sir if you're looking for Mr. Allen, he helps the Girls' Choir in the auditorium." Puck assisted, thinking he was a teacher.

"Oh, uh… I'm not a-a teacher." The boy said, chuckling confused.

"Then why do you look so old? Are you some undercover sexual predator?"

"Puck, I love you baby, but sometimes I just want you to go away." Artie revealed, Mike nodded siding with him.

"I'm… I'm not a sexual predator." The boy said, looking down at his shoes. "I'm new and a senior. I-I wanted to join the Boys' Choir." As he talked, it sounded like he memorized that in front of a mirror.

"Well, you came to the right place." Blaine said, glowing.

"Sweet."

"So… ah, can you sing?" Sam said, as the boys gathered the chairs in a row, setting up their judging seats.

"Um..." He gulped, "I sing in the shower a lot. My mom tells me I'm too loud, so. "

"Okay, well," Blaine folded his legs. "Whenever you're ready."

"Oh! Sing right now. Okay… so, sing anything?"

"Anything you want."

"Okay."

He made loose fists that got tight when he closed his eyes. Opening and releasing his grip, he heard the music in his head.

_Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you, mmm_

_But I've got to think twice_  
_Before I give my heart away_  
_And I know all the games you play_  
_Because I play them too_

_Oh but I_  
_Need some time off from that emotion_  
_Time to pick my heart up off the floor_  
_Oh and when that love comes down_  
_Without devotion_  
_Well it takes a strong man baby_  
_But I'm showing you the door_

_'Cause I gotta have faith_  
_I gotta have faith_  
_'Cause I gotta have faith, faith,_  
_'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith_

Before he realized, his fingers started to snap his long fingers along to his go-to shower tune. He sung the whole song blind from the boys' reactions for his own sake, but when they opened, he wished he was able to remove his eyeballs from his sockets.

"OhmyGod." Artie tried to suppress his laughter. Mike leaned over and slapped his shoulder for being rude.

He frowned a little and shrugged, "Okay, so I can't sing as well as you guys."

"No." Puck shook his head.

"But I can work on it. Y'know given the chance." The boys exchanged looks then Artie sighed sitting upright.

"All right, listen here," Artie said, "Not only are we badass singers but we are _badass _at other things too. Like moi, I work the turntables, Blaine plays harmony guitar and the piano, Sam rocks a harmony and bass, Puck can pretty much play anything with strings—"

"Magic hands." Puck whispered, wiggling his fingers.

"And Mike is Happy Feet." Mike did a little penguin waddle. "What can you do?"

"Uh… well, I can't dance. When I did the YMCA at my aunt's wedding, my grandpa went to the hospital. He was okay. But… I can play a little guitar but I've been playing the drums since I was kid."

Interested, Blaine asked, "Cool, do you mind if we test that?" He made his way to the instruments in the corner of the room.

"Uh… I guess not."

"You like The White Stripes?" Blaine sat down at the piano.

"Yeah." He awkwardly sat behind the drum set on the low stool, smiling. "_Elephant _was classic."

"Well, all right. Sam, can you help us out?" Sam went to the one of the bass guitars on the floor and Blaine turned to the new kid, "Just come in when you can, okay?" The boy made a lopsided smile and nodded happily. He definitely looked more comfortable with drumsticks in his hands.

"Okay, one, two, one two three," Blaine improvised the opening notes to let the guys know what he was about to play, they were soon to follow.

**[Blaine]**

_If you think that a kiss is all in the lips_  
_C'mon, you got it all wrong, man_  
_And if you think that a dance is all in the hips_  
_Oh well, then do the twist_  
_If you think holding hands is all in the fingers_  
_Grab hold of the soul where the memory lingers and_  
_Make sure to never do it with a singer_  
_Cause he'll tell everyone in the world_

_What he was thinking about the girl_  
_Yeah, what he's thinking about the girl, oh_

_A lot of people get confused and they bruise_  
_Real easy when it comes to love_  
_They start putting on their shoes and walking out_  
_And singing "boy, I think I had enough"_  
_Just because she makes a big rumpus_  
_She don't mean to be mean or hurt you on purpose, boy_  
_Take a tip and do yourself a little service_  
_Take a mountain turn it into a mole_

_Just by playing a different role_  
_Yeah, by playing a different role, oh_

_The boat yeah you know she's rockin' it_  
_And the truth well you know there's no stoppin' it_  
_The boat yeah you know she's still rockin' it_  
_The truth well you know there's no stoppin' it_

Artie decided to join in on the fun and grab some maracas. The rest of them watched the new guy mold into the performance. He was fitting in just fine.

**[Blaine]**

_You recognize the effect and the wreck  
That it's causin' when she rocks the boat  
But it's the cause hittin on the Cardinal Laws  
'bout the proper place to hang her coat  
So to you, the truth is still hidden  
And the soul plays the role of a lost little kitten but  
You should know that the doctors weren't kidding  
She's been singing it all along_

_But you were hearin' a different song_  
_Ya you were hearin' a different song_  
_But you were hearin' a different song_

The boys made an appropriate applause for the new kid as he blushed, "Wow... that was better then Rockband with my mom."

"All in favor?" Sam called for a silent vote. He counted the boys smiles and nods of approval. It was unanimous. Sam walked over to the boy behind the drums and held out his hand. "Welcome to the Boys' Choir-"

"Sweet!" He shook Sam's hand, giddily laughing.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Finn! Finn Hudson."

* * *

By the next week, most clubs closed their openings because they were at capacity. However, the Boys' Choir was still four members shy of what they needed to compete. Spirits were low but Artie had a special plan that could be loved or hated. There was no inbetween.

"Friends... and Finn," He said, "I know that we made plans this year to be winners and we will be. For now, I bring to you the best, the brightest and baddest around. You know 'em, you love 'em: I present to you, my plan B."

The guys' eyes went around the corner as Artie held out an introductory arm to the doorway. Not a moment too soon entered Tina, Kurt and Mercedes covered in leopard animal print: Tina in a bodysuit and Mercedes in a flattering cocktail dress, both wearing red-bottom knockoffs, and last the creator in a_ fab-u-lous_ three piece suit and black loafers with a matching tie. Much to Mercedes' relief, it wasn't hard to persuade her friends into auditioning with her. They'd take any excuse to be with their boyfriends more and Kurt got full costume approval.

"But... I thought this was a Boys' Choir? They're girls. And... the guy is pretty." Finn pondered, to Kurt mouthing, 'thank you'.

"It is a Boys' Choir." Mike answered, "T, what's going on?"

Before she could answer, Artie said, "I think we should become a unisex choir." The boys looked at each other curiously. "Guys, come on. We're awesome and the school knows we're awesome, still we only got one new choir member. _One_. We're always blaming the school but maybe we're the ones who need to make a change. Turn heads. Make a little history, and I think this is how we're going to do it."

"Mama, why didn't you tell me you wanted to join?" Puck whispered to Mercedes.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Tina made a apologetic face to Mike.

After a processing silence, Blaine slapped his thighs, "Hey, I'm on board. I think we could use a little feminine touch." Kurt smiled and Blaine winked back.

"Yeah, sure." Mike added. Puck grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her on his lap, she squealed. "Let's rock this shit." He kissed her on the cheek as she giggled. Sam abruptly raised his hand.

"What's up, Sam?" Artie asked.

"I don't agree with this."

"What? Why?"

"You're all in relationships with someone in the choir. If one of you are having a fight, _we're all having a fight. _It'll be like this, gigantic rift in the group and it's gonna get weird and tension-y and distracting." While everyone was already thinking about Sam's plausible point, he went on to emphasize it. Debate team started in a few weeks for Sam, so he decided to oil his pipes and get Mercedes out of his hair. It was bad enough he had to see her in the halls everyday, it was a win-win. "Let's say Kurt and Blaine were to break up." Kurt made a dramatic gasp and clutched at his chest. "What's stopping Kurt from leaving choir high and dry because it's too hard to work with him? Or vice-versa."

"Who the hell is 'vice-versa'?" Puck asked. Mercedes hushed him.

"We wouldn't do that, Sam." Blaine assured him.

"You say that now-"

"All right look, let's squash this shit right now." Artie interrupted. "Everyone raise your right hand... your other right, Puck." Mercedes' raised his actual right hand. "Repeat after me, 'In the very unlikely event that I break up with my boo-thang, I will not leave the Choir high and dry.'"

Everyone reiterated the oath with some adding their own little musings, for example Kurt putting in two "very's" and Tina saying, "because it won't happen" at the end.

"Okay. Happy Sam?" Artie asked, glaring through his glasses. Sam muttered, "Whatever," and folded his arms.

"All right. Anymore questions?" Finn cautiously raised his hand and Artie rolled his eyes, sighing, "...Finn?"

"Well... can they sing?"

"Can they-? You know what ya'll, get into position. I'mma press 'play' before I read this George Michael, ass fool." Artie grudged, rolling over to the boom-box. Mercedes rised from Puck's lap and the rest of them got into their starting poses. They practiced choreography all last week with Brittany, who couldn't join because she was busy with Dance Team and science club. She was working on a project with glitter pens. The bass thumped and the trio tried to match the agility of the dance team Captain.

**[All]**

_Give it to mama_  
_Give it give it_  
_Give it to mama mama, oh!_  
_Give it_  
_Give it to mama mama_

**[Tina]**  
_For some strange reason (huh)_  
_You done pleasing me like it's OK_

**[Mercedes and Kurt]**

_(Oh oh oh)_

**[Tina]**  
Like a perm that's been left too long  
It's like a burn  
The result is it just won't take

**[Mercedes and Kurt]**

(Oh oh oh)

**[Tina]**

_Now it's all coming so clear to me now_  
_I can see_  
_Misinterpreted all of my naiveness_  
_Was just thinking if I had no you_  
_Than I can't do_  
_My stock just went up over 2 million_

**[All]**  
_So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh)_  
_You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh)_  
_So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh)_  
_You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh)..._

**[Kurt]**

_(Give it to mama)_

**[Tina and Mercedes]**

_Go, Go, Go, Go, Oh.._

**[Kurt]**

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey, go..)_

As they horns blared, the performers went into high gear, popping and twerking it. It was moments like these when Artie wished his had his legs because he was jamming so hard, his chair was about to roll. The others could openly enjoy the audition when Finn was doing his best to control himself because he didn't want to hurt anyone and Sam was doing the same, to show his disapproval. Yet, his damn foot couldn't stop moving and watching Mercedes... he couldn't stop smiling.

**[Kurt]**  
_Some see me, say I should be trophied_  
_Cause it gets no stronger_

**[Tina and Mercedes]**

_(Oh oh oh)_

**[Kurt]**

_Ladies you all know_

**[Tina and Mercedes]**

_(Yeah girl, ya'll know)_

**[Kurt]**  
_This pimp ish gets no older_  
_Is that a threat?_

**[Tina and Mercedes]**

_(what's another threat?)_

**[Kurt]**

_Yep!_

**[Tina and Mercedes]**

_(that's another threat!)_

**[Kurt]**  
_I'm immune, you can't get no colder_  
_You got the green light_

**[Tina and Mercedes]**

_Go!_

**[Kurt]**

_You're the king, right?_

**[Tina and Mercedes]**

_Roll!_

**[Kurt]**

_You holding up traffic_  
_Green means go!_

In this exact, perfect moment, looking ravishing and feeling merciless, Mercedes took her revenge. She looked straight at his green eyes, making him pay attention.

**[Tina]**

_(Go, go, go, go, oh...)_

**[Kurt]**

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey...)_

**[Mercedes]**

_It's no problem you can go_  
_I'm gonna find somebody else_  
_It's alright I'll move along_  
_You want a green light, so you can, go oh oh oh...!_

**[All]**

_RED LIGHT (ah) GREEN LIGHT!_

The boys gave Kurt, Tina and Mercedes a well-deserved standing ovation, fit with cheering and all.

Artie wheeled around while all the commotion was still happening, "Survey says?" He asked with a grin. The boys yelled louder and Sam clapped, nodding with a crooked smile.

"_Ladies.._ and gentlemen, we are the first ever, Quetin Unisex choir."

* * *

Now that Boys' choir became the Boys and Girls' Choir, there was more work to be done. It looked like that they finally had a chance to compete, so the girls of the group plus Kurt, went around the school giving impromptu performances and plugged the choir as much as they could to their classmates. All they needed was one more person. In the meantime, the Unisex Choir sat in a circle, discussing potential names.

"I got it!" Puck shouted, slapping the back of his chair. "We should be called the 'Birls' Choir! You know, it's like a-a hybrid of 'boys and girls!'" Everyone bit their tongue and Tina erased Puck's name in her notepad for having a good idea.

"Um... let's keep brain-storming.." Blaine went on and Mercedes' rubbed Puck's shoulder.

"Well, off-topic from names for a change, I have sketched a whole new line for this year's competitions." Kurt brought out folders full of drawings for everyone to scope. He whipped out his pen and Mead notebook. "Now, does anyone have any allergies I should know about? Phobias?"

Before Artie could speak up about being against styrofoam, someone fettered at the door. When they all turned, eyes bulged, throats gulped at the sudden dryness and they girded their loins because it was none other than the most popular girls in school, Santana Lopez accompanied by Quinn Fabray. Seeing the Latin Loca was enough to make anyone stress-sweat, even with her best friend there to tighten the reins. Still, the real question was, why were they there? They were two of the stars from the Girls' Choir.

"What are you two-" Sam began to speak.

"All right, let's cut the crap." Santana cut him off. "We hear you're starting a co-ed choir and we want in." The gang looked at eachother completely thrown. "Now, what song do you want us to sing at Sectionals."

Artie threw up an annoyed hand, "Oh no she didn't."

"What are you two even doing here?" Sam finished his thought. "You have the Girls' Choir."

"Are you spying on us?" When Tina asked that, the unisex choir got on the defensive.

"Calm down Chow Fun," Santana dismissed her, "We're here because Schuester sucks and we quit."

"Ah, _I _quit," Quinn corrected, achieving side-eye from Santana, "Santana got kicked out."

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"Well..."

* * *

_Mr. Schuester heard a lone voice screaming from the auditorium and he rushed over to his Girls' Choir rehearsal. They were supposed to be practicing "You've Made Me So Very Happy" for the Governor's Ball. Instead, he ran up on Santana shouting in Espanol and being held back by Quinn, while Rachel was hiding behind some of the other nameless choir members._

_"What is going on here?" He yelled, hopping on the stage._

_"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!" Santana strained in Quinn's arms, "I'M ABOUT TO FUCK. BERRY. UP!" Rachel screamed horrified and shrunk behind the stage curtain. _

_"Language, Santana!" He shouted at her, making the rage subside a little bit._

_"She-" She tried to explain herself but Mr. Schuester wasn't having any of it. He got into a fight with his wife last night and it's been a bad day. _

_"Why is it that you're always in the middle of something, Santana? Is it because you're the Mayor's daughter you think you can do anything you want?" said, admitting to himself that was a little bit uncalled for. _

_Until she answered, "Pretty much." _

_"Well, you can't." He said firmly._

_"But she started it! She called my mom a prosititute from Lima Heights!" Quinn could feel her getting riled up again and held her tight. "YOU WOULDN'T LAST A SECOND, BOO!" Santana called to Rachel, still cowering somewhere off-stage. _

_"ENOUGH!" Mr. Schuester roared, shaking up everyone. "You're always in the thick of it, Santana. Fighting with Rachel, putting... talcum powder in the shoes of your choir mates...?" A previous stunt she pulled at last year's Regionals._

_"I don't like her freckles. It just looks like dirt on her face."_

_"You're done." Santana dropped her raging arms and Quinn dropped her restraints out of shock. _

_"Wh-what?" Her voice quaked a smidgen._

_"I can't have this anymore; it's becoming a burden." Rachel slowly appeared out of the shadows, wearing a sneaky smile._

_"But Mr. Schuester-"_

_"I've made my decision." _

_After a few seconds of glaring, Santana licked her lips and nodded, stomping over to her backpack on the floor. There was a button that everyone in the Girls' Choir got to have on the smaller compartment. She ripped it off and threw it on the ground, spitting on it. Santana made one last evil look at Mr. Schuester before running out of the auditorium before they could see her cry. _

_Quinn shook her head at all of it and tried to speak for the now absent Santana, "But it's true Mr. Schuester. She **did** start it." Quinn pointed at Rachel, being back in full view. _

_Mr. Schuester turned and asked the rest of the choir behind him, "Can anyone else vouch for Miss Lopez?" No one spoke up. They'd rather deal with the irritating Rachel than the scary Santana anyday. _

_Quinn scoffed, "And 'Baah' said the sheeple." She rolled her eyes and went to her stuff in the corner._

_"Where do you think you're going, Miss Fabray?"_

_"I'm going to find my friend." She said with her back turned. _

_Upset with looking powerless, Mr. Schuester said, "If you walk out that door, don't come back!" _

_Quinn looked at him over her shoulder. She looked at all of them. Then, she took her choir button off her backpack and threw it carelessly on the floor. It slid in their direction. She decided she wasn't leaving much behind._

_In the empty stairwell she did find Santana sobbing, pacing and talking to herself in Spanish. Quinn just sat on the step and watched her, resting her chin on her hand. _

_When some minutes passed, Quinn reminded her, "You know can't understand you when you talk in Spanish, Santana."_

_"Understand this, I'M GONNA RUIN THAT CUNT." Her anger was underminded by her sniffles. "I'm gonna start a rumor. I'm gonna say I saw Schuester and Brown-noser doing the nasty behind the school because that's probably not a rumor. And I'm not gonna be like those lame, Lifetime movie idiots who confesses everything at the end. It's ride or fucking die and I want her to DIE. MUERTE!" _

_"Okay, okay. Sit down." Quinn pulled her gently by the wrist. Santana plopped down next to the blonde miserably._

_"It just sucks. Cheerleading is cool but... I actually cared about Show Choir, y'know? I get to sing and I enjoy myself but... fucking Slutster and Gayberry took it away from me. Shit, even my insults are off!" Quinn hummed a laugh through her nostrils while Santana wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "I guess no Nationals' trophy for me."_

_"Me either." Quinn said._

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"I quit because they kicked my best friend out." _

_Santana tried not to let her smile show, "You know, I wouldn't have quit for you."_

_"Yes, you would." Quinn replied keenly. _

_"... Okay, maybe but only because you'd keep me out of jail for killing Roadkill Banshee." Santana sniffed, then made a little laugh. "But seriously, this blows! I wanted to kick so much tail at Nationals."_

_Quinn made a thoughtful look, "Well... maybe we still can."_

* * *

"I saw Mercedes and..." Quinn trailed off, not knowing the others by name.

"Tina and Kurt, hello." Kurt introduced.

"Hi. I saw you guys perform at lunch." They did a surprise concert, doing an acapella version of Wilson Phillips' "Hold On". "You guys were awesome and you needed new members, so..." She shrugged, hopefully.

The group still looked at eachother speechless. This was something no one expected, so they didn't know how to react.

Finally, Sam said, "Well, you guys have to audition."

"What?" Santana didn't like that. "Oh, fuck that. Hey everyone, Rachel Berry sucked off Mr. Schuester underneath the bleachers. Tell all your friends." She was about to make her exit after that fake bombshell, when Quinn tried to pull her back. There was no need, as she re-entered the room with her hands on her hips.

"Why do we have to audition? You already know that we're better than you." Quinn rolled her eyes but secretly, everyone wondered the same thing. They already knew Quinn and Santana could sing. What was the point?

"Because this is a team of equals. Everyone had to perform an audition to be here. So do you." Sam answered.

"What do you want us to sing?" Quinn asked.

"Anything you want."

"No." Puck protested. "Pick a song with some edge, none of that prissy shit you guys sing. Show us you're volatile."

"Babe, I think you mean 'versatile'." Mercedes whispered.

"Right."

"Have it ready by next Tuesday." Sam confirmed.

"Hmph, all right Trouty." Since they weren't hooking up anymore, Santana went back to Sam's old nickname. "I hope you're hungry losers, because you're going to get served."

* * *

Tuesday came and the unisex choir was a flitter with anticipation. Some of the band showed up to help with the song but Tina wasn't present.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tina?" Mike came in after searching for his girlfriend.

Kurt shrugged, "She came to school today."

"Come to think of it, outside of school she's been pretty M.I.A. lately." Mercedes said. When Mike was about to offer a guessed explanation, Tina came in behind Quinn and Santana. They were dressed in short plaid skirts, band t-shirts and combat boots. Each of them had unnatural color to their hair. Tina looked like her old self but the other two look unrecognizable.

Santana passed sheet music to the band, "If any of you miss a note and make us look bad, you're dead."

"Tina..." Mike admired her as she twirled her ombre, "Oscar-the-Grouch-Green" hair. She explained to her mom that she needed it dyed for a project.

"We needed triple C as an extra." Santana said, flipping her midnight blue tresses.

"Triple C?" Finn said from behind the drums.

"Chinky Cohen-Chang. I mean, that clearly doesn't refer to her bra size-"

"Start the music, Finn." Tina cut off, annoyed.

He tapped his drum sticks and began a countdown. The guitar riff came in, sounding familar to a teasing school rhyme. Puck bopped approvingly along, slapping his thigh as the girls did a forward, military march in place.

**[Quinn]**

_I bet you think we didn't know_

_Didn't even see the tides change_

With the crash of the symbols, the girls jumped as if they were throwing tantrums.

**[Quinn]**

_But it's a small, small world, girl_  
_Getting even smaller every day_  
_I bet you think we didn't know_  
_Didn't even see the tides change_  
_But it's a small, small world, girl_  
_Getting even smaller every day_

**[Santana and Tina]**

_(Ooh...)_

**[Quinn]**

_You can fake that smile_  
_For a hollow while_  
_But the kids all learn_  
_Once those bridges burn_

**[All]**

_Tssss..._

Santana, Quinn and Tina let their fingers rain down. The choir looked at each other smiling in excitement.

**[Santana]**

_The trash washes up to shore_  
_Even in this landlocked place_  
_The shit gets thicker_  
_It's toxic_  
_Get it out my face (2x)_

**[Quinn and Tina]**

_(Ooh...)_

**[Santana]**

_And don't be surprised_  
_If they don't buy your lies_  
_Some of us can see through_  
_Your stained glass eyes_

**[All]**  
_Pot kettle, pot kettle black!_  
_Talk that, talk that smack!_  
_Pot kettle, pot kettle black!_  
_Watch your, watch your back!_

Then, they transitioned into a step team dance, without missing a beat.

**[Santana]**

_Oh my god_  
_Did you hear?_

**[Quinn]**

_Yeah_

**[Santana]**  
_About that bitch_  
_And what she did?_  
_I don't believe it_  
_Aw, aw_

**[Tina]**

_What a ho_

**[Quinn]**

_What a tramp_

**[Santana]**

_What a slut_

There was a quiet that left the members of the choir on the edge of their seats. Quinn let a smirk pull at her lips and tucked a pink tress behind her ear. Suddenly, they started to stomp the yard.

**[All]**

_Pot kettle, pot kettle black!_  
_Talk that, talk that smack!_  
_Pot kettle, pot kettle black!_  
_Watch your, watch your back!_

_Pot kettle, pot kettle black!_  
_Talk talk, talk that smack!_  
_Pot kettle, pot kettle black!_  
_Watch watch, watch your back!_

The choir gave them their applause and the girls bowed. Quinn and Tina did so graciously, Santana not so graciously, saying "You're welcome."

"Okay, so-" Sam stood up, rubbing his palms on his khaki pants.

"We're in, right?" Santana said.

"No, we have to vote. You and Quinn have to go in the hallway for it, too." Tina skipped up to sit on Mike's lap. Kurt and Mercedes gave her high-fives.

"Ugh, seriously?"

"Santana-"

"No, you know what? Before you rock the vote, I'm gonna says a little somethin'-somethin'." Quinn shook her head and sighed.

"Quinn and I? We're the shit, that's something you all know because you've had a whiff. You need us, okay? Not just because you need the numbers and we're more experienced and less of an eye-sore to look at but because we'd round you guys out. Ya'lls need the power of the pussy. I mean, you already have Judy," Kurt. "Aretha," Mercedes. Santana gestured to Tina before figuring out she was, " Mulan." She growled as Mike rubbed her arm. "Now, you need a little T-Swift and a more talented but less bootylicious JLo. I'm working on the latter. You won't win without us because no one's going to join this team two weeks before registration. I know most of you are stupid, but don't be stupid." She gave her classic sweet smile, as if she was giving good advice.

"Polls are now open..." Santana nocked, as she strutted out. Quinn had no choice but to follow, shutting the door behind them.

"Well..." Kurt started. "Isn't she just a trip to the Rockettes on Ice? She's gonna be hell to work with."

"She's terrible." Tina added. "She kept making racial jokes toward me the whole time we practiced."

"But she's good." Blaine commented. "They both are and most of what she said was right. We need more girls and we're not going to find someone in time." Tina folded her arms.

"Hold up, how do we know they aren't lying? What if they are really spies?" Artie asked.

"No, I talked to Missy Gunderson. They're not on the Girls' Choir anymore. Zero motive." Mercedes answered.

"Quinn okay, but if Santana gets on this team, I'm not responsible for my actions!" Tina raved.

"C'mon T. She ain't so bad." Puck defended her, having some raise eyebrows.

"Well, I guess we should vote now." Sam said, "All in favor?" He counted the hands, even the reluctant ones that were mid-way in the air. "Okay, it's settled."

Sam walked over to the door to let the two potential members back into the choir room. "So-"

"We're in." Santana said, sounding sure. Sam rolled his eyes and gritted, "Yes." Santana made a satisfied cock of the head and Quinn clapped giddly at the fact he friend's speech didn't write them off.

"But, Santana, you gotta stop making offensive remarks toward the rest of us."

"Oh c'mon froggy, that's like saying 'don't breathe'."

"That'd be nice." Tina said, under her breath. She was the only one who voted against the duo joining.

"All right, listen, hows' bout I say it in Spanish? That way no one can understand me. Except you I guess." She compromised.

Sam shook his head and said, "Fine. Welcome to the Choir." Santana nodded her thanks, while Quinn gave him a hug. Mercedes looked away, trying to keep in mind they were just friends. The group set up their chairs in a circle, getting back to the quest of finding a name.

"May I just note that we are officially a _competing_ choir now?" Artie said, making them smile. "Sectionals ain't ready!" They all whooped.

"Tina, where are we?" She brought out her notepad and read, "Well, we know that we want 'Quetin' in our name..."

"I got an idea!" Newcomer Finn sprouted. "They're eleven of us right? Well, what if we were like, the 'Quetin Eleven'? Like _Ocean's Eleven_."

The group sat in silence before Santana asked, somewhat replused, "_Who are you_?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. No More Bitchassness

**Play these songs in this order to enhance your reading pleasure:**

**"Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars**

**"Love Interruption" by Jack White**

**Apologies for errors.**

* * *

Sam sat outside, waiting for Artie to meet him on his front porch. Taking a drag, he inhaled the weekend, peaceful. A week trying not to stare at Mercedes' hair and legs and ... her everything was so much more exhausting then he bargined. He planned to just stay in, play video games, wallow and jerk off but Artie called him saying they needed to talk.

Soon, the Abrams' front door opened and Artie rolled out, with his father holding the door. Sam banished the cigarette in his mouth out of respect for Mr. Abrams. The boy greeted his friend's dad and the quiet man waved then left for their privacy. With the authority out of sight, Sam found another cigarette in his back pocket.

Artie pushed his glasses up by their bridge, "Okay, this whole smoking thing was cute over the summer but... I'm lying. It wasn't cute and I didn't say anything because I knew you were having a hard time but now that we're going to compete this year-now that this is _actually happening_-I'm gonna need you to stop. It's not good for your voice. Or you." He had already confronted Puck with the patch, much help from Mercedes and Quinn can turn her addictions on and off because she wasn't a heavy smoker.

Sam made a gruff laugh, tucking the Marlboro stick back in his pants, "So, what is this? An intervention?"

"Of sorts." Artie shrugged. "It's also about the changes in the Choir."

"Oh, you mean the changes you made without telling me?"

"It isn't all about you, Sam." The blonde folded his arms and felt a little conceited. "This is a good change of pace for us and you know I _love_ to see that bitch Schuester pressed." That made them both pull a smirk.

"... and truthfully, I wanted to force you and Mercedes together." So it _was_ about him, to an extent.

Sam's eyes widened, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Because I thought it would help you make a decision about her." Artie said, simply.

"What are you talking about?"

Artie rolled his eyes, irritated that his best friend wanted to lie to his face about something so obvious. "Look, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of eating his Mercedes, Puck and Sam sandwich. It's too much and it's time to get a new meal. This just in: Mercedes has chosen Puck. She has chosen Puck all summer and you have been dragging your feet, wearing that Abercrombie & Fitch pout, mad at the world and shit when it ain't hurtin' nobody but you. It sucks when you can't be with the person you want to be with but Mama has made her decision. Get over it... or fight."

The words coming out of Artie's mouth wasn't anything Sam hadn't already told himself until he said, 'Fight'. He even repeated it, to make he heard correctly. "Fight?"

"Whatever. Just stop being a bitchass. It's not you. Make a choice, like a man. Handle it like a man. Like old Sam."

Sam shook his head. "I already told her." He said quietly. A second rejection would be even more painful.

"Tell her again." Artie rolled across the porch to Sam to look into his eyes so he could remember, "_No more bitchassness."_

* * *

By Monday morning, Sam was feeling better than he has in a long time. He was on time for school, thanks to him going back to his normal morning routine. Wake up, work out, shower, brush teeth. Rosa stuffed a breakfast hot-pocket in his food-hole and he was out the door. It was like pulling teeth getting Sam to have breakfast before school but perhaps the biggest victory for Rosa that day, however, was getting Sam to wear his glasses. He didn't know what he was thinking before, choosing his looks over his sense but now, he knew that it was in bitchassness to be vain. _No more bitchassness_.

Sam was at his locker, getting his books for another class when Mercedes cautiously walked up to him. She was nervous, wringing her hands but she felt it was absolutely necessary to be cordial when they were going to be working together now. For both their benefits, Sam's locker door was blocking him from seeing her approach him. When he shut it, his green eyes saw little Mercedes just standing there. Perfect.

She was speechless for the reason of his new look, "...glasses?" She pointed at them.

"Yeah. Someone told me I needed them." He said with a lopsided smile and quickly turned to walk away, intending for Mercedes to follow. She did.

"Listen, Sam," Mercedes was finding it difficult to keep up with him. "I was thinking and now that we're going to be in the same singing group and stuff, I think that you and I should be as civil as we possibly can."

"No."

Mercedes paused, "No?"

Sam turned on his heel to face her, "You heard me."

The girl put her hand on her hip. She was going to have to get sassy with this fool. "Sam, I'm not trying to cause any trouble-"

"Have you slept with him yet?" He cut her off. The question crumbled the tough cookie.

"That's none of your business." She said, looking away from him.

"That's what I thought. Mercedes, unless you can look me in the eyes and tell me that we have absolutely no chance of being together, then I'm not giving up. I'm not walking away. No games. I know what I want and I'm coming for it. Hard. So, you better buckle up, Jones."

What the fuck could she possibly say to that? Nothing.

"See you at practice." Feeling suave and swaggered out, Sam relished in his victory and strutted that strut to AP Calculus, leaving Mercedes frozen.

But not without putting the cherry on top and calling to her, "Your hair looks pretty by the way."

_No More Bitchassness. _

The bell rang and the girl was still mystified. When the hallway was empty, she stood by herself trying to understand all the trouble she was in.

"Oh my God."

* * *

After school, the Quetin Unisex Choir sat in the music room, all talking before the meeting started. Mike was helping Finn with English, as the Shakespearean language was becoming lost on him. Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were talking about movies with Puck trying desperately to keep up. Artie and Blaine discussed predictions for the theme of the upcoming competition. Lastly, Quinn hadn't arrived yet, so Santana sat all by her lonesome, making insults in Spanish at people. Sam could follow that most of them were toward Tina but she took jabs at everyone.

"Santana!" Sam suddenly said, loud enough that everyone stopped their conversations. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" The group exchanged glances before the girl shrugged and closed her compact.

"Okay," Santana said, once they were in the hall. "What's up Trouty?"

"I'm gonna need you to stop making insults in Spanish. Stop making insults, period."

"Funny, I thought we had an understanding?"

"Yeah, well, maybe I changed my mind. It's rude and I'm sick of hearing the comments you have to say about Tina." There was a statement made about the slant of Tina's eyes that was particularly unkind. "Didn't you say something like, 'I don't pick on people based on their race' or whatever?"

"Well, I can't find anything else to make fun of her for. What I am supposed to do? Pick at her shiny, black hair and creamy complexion?" Sam knotted his eyebrows. "I don't like her."

"I don't care. You're going to apologize. Today." His voice was firm and commanding. It set something off in Santana. There was a flint of desire in here eyes as she moved closer to Sam, putting her hands on his chest.

"Hmm, glasses... your boss attitude..." She whispered to his lips, "It's like you're a teacher. It's hot. What's got into you?"

"Nothing." Sam was monotone.

"Mm, can I get some 'nothing'?" Her arms slinked around his neck the way they used to.

"Get in there." Sam didn't want to risk anyone catching them in this position. He unlocked her wrists.

"What, you're gonna punish me if I don't?" She half-jokingly asked as he was lightly pushing her into the room.

"Shut up."

"Ooh, aye aye Captain."

Sam shoved her in front of Tina. She just looked Santana up and down, then continued on with her losing debate on why Sex In The City 2 was a better movie than Sex In The City.

"Hey." Santana used her indoor voice, that no one could hear. "I said, HEY!" That got everyone's full attention.

"That's better. Okay, so, listen here. A little guppy told me that my obvious hilarity offends people. As sorry as I am that you people can't respect brillance and have a lack of humor..." She made a loud sigh, mid-speech. "I guess, I'm sorry that I hurt people's... feelings or whatever they're called. It was wrong of me. From now on, I'll attack your character flaws, like for instance Tina, instead of making my very funny jokes about your face, I'll talk shit on the fact that you openly date your cousin."

That revelation raised eyebrows for the people who didn't know Tina and Mike very well. Just the thought was enough to make even the ones that were fond of the two cringe.

"Oh my God..." Sam groaned. Santana never fails to make a mess.

"Mike is not my cousin!" Tina protested as Santana was making her way to a seat in the back.

"Says you." Santana countered in a sing-song voice.

Finn wore a face that forced Mike to say, "It's not true, Finn!"

At that moment, Quinn came running in holding papers to her chest. "Sorry I'm late!" She plopped into a chair next to her best friend, gathering herself.

"It's okay. We can start now." Sam went to close the door and wheeled the mobile whiteboard, borrowed from the science lab, up closer. Secretary Tina, went up to the board and grabbed a marker to start making a list of the issues.

"Okay, housekeeping." Sam started, standing in front of the group. He looked to the days old cash symbol drawn on the board. "Money... that's not really a problem." Although, Principal Figgins was a penny-pincher the school had more than sufficient funds from doners to support any club that was created. Besides, all of members came from wealthy homes so if need be, they could go to their parents for money.

Those facts made Santana yell, in true Chappelle fashion, "WE RICH BITTTCCCH!"

"Hollah!" Artie called back. Kurt joined in with a Z-snap. Tina crossed out the cash symbol with a red marker.

"Okay, next, a chaperone... Mercedes, you were going to ask Mrs. P.S.?" Sam licked his lips in her direction. Mercedes squished her thighs together.

"Well, she said that she couldn't do it because technically she isn't a teacher. Besides, she's having problems with Mr. Schuester and is pregnant. She has enough on her plate. Helping her husband's opposing Choir probably wouldn't help any." Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester's suggestion landed the mister on the couch and their relationship on eggshells.

"That's fair. Anyone else?"

"Don't worry guys," Quinn announced, standing. "I got this." She sashayed to the front of the room and stood beside Sam, staring at him until he realized she was waiting for him to sit down.

"Oh." He sat next to Artie.

"Fellow Choir members, fret no more. For I have found the perfect chaperone."

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"One Sue Sylvester."

"... wait, what?"

* * *

_"So, let me guess this straight, Fabray," Coach Sue Sylvester paced behind her desk and in front of her full trophy case, wearing a custom-made navy blue Adidas suit to match the school's colors. "Or maybe I shouldn't say 'straight' because Choir is the most queerest activity in the history of American high school extra-curriculars. Next to Badminton. You want me to back your new little, singing group?"_

_"Yes, Ms. Sylvester." Quinn sat across from her._

_"I hate singers."_

_"I know."_

_"What makes you think I'd do that, blondie?"_

_"Well, as you know, I'm Editor of the school newspaper. I control the headlines. What if I gave you your own cover story?" Quinn bribed._

_"Hmm. Keep talking, blondie."_

_"As well," Quinn continued. "The extra titles you take on, the more money you receive. You wouldn't even have to show up to one meeting but, when we travel you'd have to sign us in to our competitions and hotels. Still, it'd be like a free trip to wherever. All you'd have to do is be along for the ride."_

_The winning Coach took a small gold plaque off the wall and pointed it at Quinn, "You know something? I like you. You do what needs to be done in times of war. Did you know I had to kick off half of my Cheerios this year? You know why? Because they were dead weight. One's parent had "Too-Old-To-Remember" disease, one needed to watch her drooling, whiner-baby after school, yaddayaddayadda. They think being a teenager's hard but they should try having Irritable Bowel Syndrome and Kawasaki disease while teaching a bunch of nobodies how to tumble without rolling on their fatty lumps, that's hard!"_

_Quinn nodded, "So, you're in?"_

_"Well, I do need the money to go towards that hovercraft I've been wanting to buy... and I do love to see that bitch Schuester pressed..." She thought with her palms on the desk. Quinn sat on the edge of her chair._

_Finally, Ms. Sylvester extended a hand to her. "You got yourself a deal. Now, go get me a trophy I can be less proud of."_

* * *

"Now, we will still have full creative control because she thinks that we're all gay and sleeping together." Quinn explained to the horrified faces. "But, guys, she'll be like a ghost partner. She doesn't want to run the club, just reap the benefits."

"... well, we don't have other options so," Sam shrugged. "Why not?"

"Yeah." Artie agreed. "Even if she is Lucifer's bodyguard. Good job, Quinn." He led the group clap for Quinn and she lifted the side of her skirt to curtsy. Then, she handed Sam the official signed documents and went back to her seat next to Santana.

Sam took the floor back, "Okay, with a chaperone and money handled, now we can get to the fun stuff: picking the songs." Tina erased the dry board and wrote the title "SECTIONALS", in capital letters, underlined.

"This year, the theme is-" Finn reached under his chair to make a drumroll with his hands. "Alt/Folk Rock."

"What?" Kurt said confused.

"Y'know like... the Foo Fighters or.. Jimmy Eat World.."

"Again, what?"

"Like, Death Cab for Cutie." Blaine whispered to his boyfriend and he responded with a light, "Oh, that's what you call it. It's just listed in my iPod as 'sad guitar music'."

"Well, how do we choose what to sing?" Finn asked.

"Um.. well, I guess like we usually do. Someone thinks of a song, performs it and then we vote on it. It was pretty much like how the audition process went." Finn nodded in understanding.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on," Santana raised her hand, "So, if some clyde is thinking of all the songs does that mean they get all the solos?"

"Not necessarily. You can make a number with another person in mind if you want. We always try to give everyone their chance to shine, so don't worry Santana." Sam assured. The girl folded her arms and did a neck roll. "Okay! So... if there's no other questions I guess that's it for today. Until Thursday," He saluted everyone. The gang started to stretch the lazy limbs and grab their backpacks. Sam was just getting his things together when he saw Puck and Mercedes about to walk out hand in hand.

"Hey, Mercedes?" The couple stopped. "Could you hang back for a minute?" Mercedes bit her lip and looked to her boyfriend. Puck put a hand on the small of her back and said in her ear that he'd be in the truck waiting. As soon as he left, she had to be on her guard.

"So... I have an idea for a duet that we can do together." He said, letting his fingers drag on the piano as he made his way towards her slowly.

"Do you honestly think that'd be a good idea, Sam?"

"No, probably not." Sam shrugged. "So, you want to practice at my house?"

"Sam-"

"You don't have to give me your answer now." He threw his bookbag over his shoulder. "Give it to me tomorrow." Shamelessly, Sam did that look where his eyes would run over her body as if she were naked. Just sizing her up like it was the most natural thing in the world.

As he entered the doorway, he had the nerve to say, "You look good in that skirt, by that way."

"All the girls wear these skirts."

"I know."

_No more bitchassness._

* * *

On Wednesday night, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were having one of their sleepovers. They were having a Mad Men marathon and Kurt was premiering his new collection, inspired by the very show. He was fixing the buttons on the back of a dress that Tina was modeling while Mercedes sat far away on his bed. That day against her common sense, she went to Sam's house and now she couldn't get him out of her head... what he said to her... how she felt.

_You don't want to be with Puck. You're only with him because you don't want to hurt his feelings. Tell me, who do you imagine your first time with? Who's undressing you? Who's kissing you all over and being gentle with you? Is it him? Or is it someone else?_

"Mercedes... Earth to Mercedes!" Kurt woke her up. "Could you pass me that clip?" She found an emerald hair pin on the bed and gave it to Kurt to secure Tina's beehive. "Okay, now walk a little." The model teetered a bit in her five inch heels and tried to balance all of the new weight on her head. She tripped and almost fell into a bowl of popcorn but the bed steadied her.

"Tina," He sighed, "I say this with so much love: Never try to become a model."

She crashed on the bed, took off her shoes by their heel and pushed some chips in her mouth saying, "You got it, bub."

"Okay, now come on Mercedes. You need to try on your dress."

Mercedes was unresponsive.

"'Cedes?" Tina tried now too.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." She finally spoke. Kurt joined the girls on the bed.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Do you think you can love two people at the same time?"

"No." Tina answered, without hesistation. "Not really, I mean, I like Cheez Doodles but I love White Cheddar Popcorn. I could have it every hour, on the hour and never get sick. I always want more."

"Men aren't food, Tina." Kurt replied.

"Aren't they?"

"Mercedes, what is this about?"

She took a deep breath and tried not to talk too fast. "I did a duet with Sam today and things got weird."

"Sam?" Tina didn't know about the love triangle. Kurt did, so he gasped and said, "What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"Like.. I don't know, he just got really close and... I didn't kiss him or anything but-"

"You wanted to." Kurt finished for her. She made a guilty nod.

"Wait a minute, you like Sam?" Tina asked, completely lost. "What the hell? I switched schools to know about this stuff!"

"Why did you agree to do a duet with him?" Kurt ignored Tina. "_When_ did you do a duet with him? We didn't have practice today."

"... it was at his house."

Kurt shook his head, "'Cedes..."

"I know it's wrong, okay? But, I can't just drop Puck! It's not right!"

"It's not right to be leading these boys on, either." He sighed. " You agreed to duet with him for a reason. Mercedes, we are right back where we were last year."

"But-"

"I know, I know!" Kurt threw his hands up. "You don't want to hurt Puck but everyone's going to get hurt if you don't make a real decision before this gets messy."

Mercedes buried her face in her knees.

_I love you, Mercedes._

"You need to figure out who's your White Cheddar Popcorn." Tina added, offering the bowl to Mercedes. She looked up and gave a tiny smile at her friends.

* * *

Her heart was beating so fast.

**[Sam]**

_You only know what I want you to_

It felt like it was trying to leap out of her chest.

**[Mercedes]**

_I know everything you don't want me to_

Sam's hand calmly played along the to the tune with ease and he looked at Mercedes the whole time, while rocked back and forth nervously.

**[Sam]**

_Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

**[Mercedes]**

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

Puck beamed at her. She needed to tell him. She had to tell him.

**[Sam and Mercedes]**

_Oh I don't love you but I always will [3x]_

_I always will_

**[Mercedes]**

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

Turning away from everyone, she held herself and could hear Sam following, practically calling her to look at him.

**[Sam]**

_The less I give the more I get back_

**[Mercedes]**

_Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

**[Sam]**

_I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you_

It was no use. She was being drawn to him, he weighed like an anchor pulling her down. The ocean was the air, succumbing with a force that almost her want to choke.

**[Sam and Mercedes]**

_Oh I don't love you but I always will [x7]_  
_I always will [x5]_

By the end, they were singing directly to each other's lips until they meshed. They were kissing. Mercedes helped Sam move his guitar out of the way so she could feel his body heat. His hands and tongue tangled in the girl with such satisfaction, he was unable to stop himself from groaning pleasurably. They were lost in the Wonderland of their bliss until, they released from one another's arms and saw their choirmates reactions. Kurt had his hands covered over his face. Tina had her mouth open. Artie shook his head pitfully.

"I... I thought she was dating Puck." Finn whispered, right in front of him.

"Snap." Santana pulled out her phone and started recording.

Lastly, poor Puck's face. The best way to describe his look was like a boy who just found out Santa Claus wasn't real. He looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out the punchline. Mercedes' jaw worked but nothing came out because she was unable to justify her actions. She was mute. Sam ran his hands through his hair anxiously, finding himself in the same state. He honestly didn't plan this. Suddenly, Puck sprang up and started to march toward Sam.

"Puck, listen-" He started to say. Puck wasn't listening to anything but contact between Sam's pretty face and his fist. He punched him right between the eyes, making Sam thud on the floor. Then, he stepped over him and charged out of the room. Mercedes immediately followed, meanwhile everyone rushed to Sam's aid. Except Santana, she was too busy cackling at the replay when Quinn told her to stop.

In the empty hallway, Mercedes finally caught up to Puck, who was pacing angrily near the window.

"Puck..."

"How could he do that shit? Did he think that was funny? I mean, it would've been funny if it was like, Tina or someone else's girlfriend but not you!"

"Puck-"

"I'm done with him. Bro's before Hoes. It's like a finding fathers' rule. I'm not saying you're a hoe, but you know what I mean-"

"Puck!"

He stopped moving when she yelled his name one last time and looked at her. Mercedes was a mess, crying and thrown all around. His arms held her shoulders and he told her, "It's okay, Puddin'. I know you didn't want to suck face with him and I don't consider kissing to be cheating anyways. It's okay. I still love you. It's okay."

She turned away in pain. Hearing that he was still in love cut like a knife.

"Puck, it's not okay because..." Mercedes sobbed. "I kissed him too."

"But, I'm not upset over it. It's whatever." Puck shrugged, hoping to get her to see that no harm was done but secretly his heart was sinking.

"I am. You're so amazing to me and sweet. You don't deserve this."

Realization washed over Puck as he knew what she was trying to say. "You want to break up."

"I love you, Puck. I do."

"Then why are you doing this?!" He yelled.

"Because I love you so much that I want you to find someone who'll treat you right. You don't know how much I wish things were different but... I can't." Mercedes sniffled and shook her head.

Puck breathed in and out through his nostrils, strong. Then, he turned around so she couldn't see his face screw up into tears. When he got his feelings in check, he spat at Mercedes, "This is bullshit!" With that, he started to storm away but then he came back, "And if anyone asks, I broke up with you! And I cheated on you! With two teachers!"

Nodding, Mercedes would abide by his wishes. She owed him that. Puck was gone and Mercedes was alone again, or so she thought. Kurt soon appeared from behind a row of lockers. He shrugged, "I'm a sucker for eavesdropping." Mercedes laughed, wiping the tears from underneath her eyes and ran into his open arms. He consoled her, saying if felt wrong right now but she did the right thing.

* * *

On the other end of the school, Quinn and Artie took Sam to the parking lot after the short-lived Choir meeting. He hobbled against Quinn. The surprise attack accompanied by the surprise fall made his ankle twist and Puck's knuckles dented his new glasses so much that they could easily be broken in two equal pieces.

"So, are you two not talking to me now?" He grudged, hopping on his left foot. They haven't said a word since they left the music room.

"What you did in there wasn't cool, Sam." Quinn finally spoke.

"It really wasn't." Artie agreed.

"It wasn't planned okay?"

"But it shouldn't of happened. Why'd you even duet together? You knew feelings were going to come out. You were basically asking for it." Quinn countered.

"What? Weren't you the one who told me to go for it?" Sam asked Quinn, mad that he was role of the bad guy. "And Artie, didn't you just tell me to stop being a bitchass?"

"Yeah, I told you not to be a bitch-ass." Artie admitted. "But, I didn't think I had to tell you not to be a jerk."

"Whatever."

"No, it's not whatever." Quinn told Sam, frustrated and having half the mind to just drop him on the hard ground. "Do you really think Puck deserved that? You humiliated him."

"Instead of pulling him aside and telling him what was going on, you just put ya'll business out for everyone to see. You were only thinking of what you wanted. _Bitchassness_." Artie added.

"All right, all right!" Sam said, defeated and tired. "I'm an asshole. I know."

"Oh, yeah, we know too. Now, you just have to tell Puck that you know," Quinn quipped.

"And apologize." Artie finished.

"You think'll talk to me?"

Artie and Quinn looked at eachother for a second before saying, in unison, "No." Sam hung his head as his friends laughed at him a little.

"Give him some time. He'll come around." Quinn tried to convince him.

"Yeah. I hope so but hey, since my leg's kind of messed up, Quinn do you think you can drive me home?"

"Sure. I'll drive you both," She offered. "I want to run an idea by you."

* * *

Sam tried to call Puck all weekend to no avail and it didn't help that Mercedes wasn't really talking to him either. He must've left thousands of messages on his machine. Everytime he looked at the huge bruise on his head, the worser he felt. By the next week, the mark was fading away but everyone was still talking about the fight that produced it. Word of mouth fueled the fire, also it went viral thanks to Santana posting on her webpage. Sam hovered outside of the music room. Today they were supposed to have practice but he went back and forth in his mind, debating even going in. Ultimately, he decided that it wasn't in his best interest not to show up for practice. He wanted to see Puck and Mercedes but he also wanted to redeem himself. He made a choice, like a bitchass and now he was going to handle it like a man.

Like nothing had changed, Sam walked into the room where most of the members of the Choir just sat quietly. He nodded towards Artie who nodded back and sat next to Finn. Santana snorted at him.

The group was supsiciously silent, until Mike said, "Anyone heard from Puck?" He hasn't been in school for two days.

"I did." Santana answered.

Sam shifted in his seat and turned around to ask her, "What'd he say?"

She scoffed, "Like I'd tell you. Fuck you, homewrecker, turn around." Sam did just that. He spared a glance at Mercedes who made a strange look at him. It wasn't shunning but she didn't look happy either. He sunk in his chair.

However, he sat back up when Puck came sweeping in the room with his guitar and without his uniform. He was on high alert, half thinking that Puck wanted finish the job by bashing him over the head with his acoustic.

"I want to sing a song." Puck announced, "Santana." She made her way down to the floor. Before anyone could ask what song they were going to sing, they just started.

**[Puck and Santana]**

_I want love to_

**[Puck]**

_Roll me over slowly_

**[Puck and Santana]**

_Stick a knife inside me_

**[Puck]**

_And twist it all around_

Being a Jack White fan, Finn subsconsiously hummed the Bassoon part of the song and tapped his foot in time.

**[Puck and Santana]**

_I want love to_

**[Puck]**

_Grab my fingers gently_

**[Puck and Santana]**

_Slam them in a doorway, push my face into the ground_

_I want love to_

**[Puck, to Mercedes]**

_Forget that you offended me_

**[Puck and Santana]**

_Or how you have defended me_

**[Puck]**

_When everybody tore me down_

**[Puck and Santana]**

_I want love to_

**[Puck, to Sam]**

_Change my friends to enemies_

**[Puck and Santana]**

_Change my friends to enemies_

**[Puck]**

_Show me how it's all my fault_

Blaine ran down to the piano before they could get to the chorus to help them out.

**[Puck and Santana]**

_Yeah I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me_  
_I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me_  
_Yeah I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me, anymore._

Puck could always show his feelings better through music and he used it to his heartache. It was the only way he could say he was hurt without really saying it and it felt good, especially since everyone seemed to like it. Except, when he saw through everyone else's applause, even Sam's reluctant one, Mercedes was crying. It wasn't loud or miserable enough to be noticable to everyone else but Puck saw steady tears coming down her face. How dare she make him feel cruel? Everything was her fault. She had a lot of nerve to cry and make him feel bad for a situation that he didn't even cause. Well, fuck that.

Furiously, he began to leave the room. Santana grabbed at his wrist to stop him but she couldn't control him. "Puck-"

"No! She doesn't get to cry!" He pointed at Mercedes, forcing everyone to look at her. Finn put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Fuck this," He said, under his breath. "I quit." Puck left. Santana stared at the empty doorway, then the jilted group. She bit the inside of her cheek, grabbed her things and followed Puck.

"Are you quitting too?" Sam asked her.

"No, you idiot. I'm doing you another favor."

* * *

Puck kneaded the gravel from the school lot in his hands. As a kid, when he was upset he'd run off to the lake and skip rocks. It was calming. Now, the lake was too far away. So, he had to settle for throwing tiny pebbles at Sam's car. Santana slowly made strides toward him, watching him do gradual damage to the Hummer. She put her hand on the next fist that was prepared to throw stones.

"Uh-uh," She said. "Sam's apparently blind now, so if you fuck up his window, he might get in a car accident and you'll feel bad. Here, throw it at Principal Figgins truck."

Santana picked up a pile of rocks and chucked it at his headlight, making tiny cracks. Puck tried and put infractions in the Principal's window.

"Oh, shit." He giggled.

"So, if I hadn't said yet..." Santana trailed off. "It sucks about Mercedes."

Puck shrugged and kicked at the rocks on the ground, "Fuck it." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and sat down on the steps.

Santana sighed and joined him. "It's can't be just 'fuck it' if you're willing to quit something you're actually great at because of some girl. Her and Trouty are in love. They'll get married and have a school of children. Whatever. They're losers."

"She wasn't just like any other girl, Santana. I loved her too, okay? Mercedes actually made me believe in myself and made me think I could do anything I wanted. Not like the other girls I've been with who just treated me like crap."

"Like me?"

Puck cocked his head to the side and nodded. "Yeah, but you can't sound so surprised I mean you broke up with me too, so. I must be the loser."

"I broke up with you because you're dumb, not because you're a loser."

"What else am I supposed to do? I mean, I thought me and Mercedes were gonna leave this place together and when I become a rockstar, she'd be my first wife. I'd give her all my legitimate puppies and she'd be Queen. I trusted her." He confessed.

"Ugh, you're making me want to vomit, kay?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Look, she's not the only girl in the world. You'll find another dime for another day. Just don't let your dick make decisions for you because see, Santana Lopez doesn't fuck losers. She wouldn't let a loser be her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first everything okay? And you quitting the Choir over this, is the most losery move you could make. Don't make me a liar."

Santana shoved him and went back inside, it was getting cold. When she got back to the music room, her Choirmates all waited for the results of her talk with Puck.

"So?" Quinn asked.

"Just wait a minute." She told her. In her mind she gave Puck 'till the count of 5 to come back in. He did at 3. Quietly, he sat down next to Artie with a scowl and folded his arms.

"So.. does this mean you're not leaving?" Finn scratched the back of his head, horribly confused.

"Yes." Puck replied, darkly. Finn turned away from him.

"I'm glad you're back man." Sam said, trying to reach out to him only to be coldly rejected with, "Don't talk to me." Oh, yes. It was going to take some time.

Although, elsewhere, there was another clock that has been ticking for quite a while. So, Sam decided to press his luck a bit.

* * *

"So, you're talking to me now?"

Sam was in his car, making a call. His face started to pull a grin as soon as she said, "Hello."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Mercedes replied. She played with the lace on her curtain, then walked across her bedroom floor. Taking leisure in his company and her Sunday afternoon. "When you said you were coming for me, I guess you weren't kidding huh?"

"Mercedes, honestly I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I'm sorry." Sam lamented.

"No, don't be. I mean, it was me too."

Sam sighed, relieved, "I'm not gonna lie to you, I-I'm really glad you said that."

"Hm, I know. I can feel you smiling through the phone."

"Oh yeah? Can you see me?"

Now that she was listening a little closer, Mercedes heard an engine going from outside. She jogged to her window and pushed the curtain back to see Sam, now leaning against his car, smiling up at her. She smiled back.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

* * *

**A/N: Man, I love you guys but you have to be the most impatient audience I've ever written for, lol. I was just trying to create ambience and then I get messages about how Puck and Mercedes are still together and it's pissing people off. C'mon, it wasn't going to be that easy because it wasn't supposed to be. If it was that easy for her, she wouldn't be the Mercedes that we love. **

**But, in other news, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Taking Chances

**Play the following songs in this order to enhance your reading experience:**

**"1234" by Feist**

**"Taking Chances (Glee Version)" originally sung by Celine Dion covered by Lea Michele**

**A/N: Please don't hate me and please forgive errors.**

* * *

The auditorium was gigantic. Without the choir, without all the faces in the seats, the room was so much more empty and intimitdating. Luckily for Quinn, she wouldn't be on the stage alone. At Sectionals she'd be making her debut solo. She never sang a whole song by herself before. The idea came about when she was riding in the car to her Dad's house. Quinn made up the fun choreography in her head and let Artie and Sam critique the performance before showing the rest of the group. They all welcomed the idea with open arms, even Santana, who she was worried might be upset because it wasn't a duet but her best friend was nothing but supportive.

In a week, Dalton Academy and Conwell Egan would be at Quetin Academy for the first Sectionals competition of the year. Quinn decided to go over the routine one more time, for her anxiety's sake. A thick boombox sat on the piano. Quinn stuck a tape in it's mouth and pressed play. A relaxed, quiet melody projected through the room. Her dainty fingers started to snap.

**[Quinn]**

_One, two, three, four  
Tell me that you love me more  
Sleepless long nights  
That is what my youth was for  
Old teenage hopes are alive at your door  
Left you with nothing but they want some more  
Oh, you're changing your heart  
Oh, You know who you are  
Sweetheart bitterheart now I can't tell you apart  
Cozy and cold, put the horse before the cart  
Those teenage hopes who have tears in their eyes  
Too scared to own up to one little lie  
Oh, you're changing your heart  
Oh, you know who you are_

Carefully, she counted the steps in her head and calculated every turn. Sometimes though, she let herself go and have fun. If she took anything from Mr. Schuester, she remembered he said that's what a good performance needed.

**[Quinn]**

_Oh, you're changing your heart  
Oh, you know who you are...  
Who you are [2x]_

_For the teenage boys  
They're breaking your heart  
For the teenage boys  
They're breaking your heart  
_

Miming the video, Quinn conducted the final notes of the song and took a bow. However, she couldn't remember there being the sound of someone clapping off-camera. She snapped her head up, her blonde hair rising in a sudden fit. Out of the shadows came tall Finn, wearing a goofy grin.

"Y-you're good." Finn struggled, pointing at her just in case any of the other invisible faces got confused.

"Thanks." Quinn turned off the stereo. Finn wiped his sweaty palms on the back of his pants, he cautiously got closer to her, treating the floor like it was full of landmines.

"So, Sectionals are in a few days... you nervous?" Finn silently kicked himself and answered his own question "Of course not. You probably done this loads of times."

"Actually, this will be my first time doing a whole song by myself." She revealed, pressing her hands together as she leaned on the piano's body. "It's a little nerve-racking."

"Yeah." Finn joined her, now a little cooler. "Do you wanna be a singer?"

"Mm, no. I like to write. I applied to some schools for Journalism."

When Quinn asked him about his future plans, he hummed a low laugh and shook his head meekly, "Oh, I don't know."

"I think that's good, not knowing." She nodded. "I mean, we're so young. It's hard to have it all figured out."

"But you do, right?"

Quinn just gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Mercedes was at her locker after an English test, that required four pages on that damn lady with her damn dog. She thanked God in Heaven for a Friday but the unfortunate thing was there was no choir practice. Usually, going to the music room and hanging with everyone was the best part of her day but because Sectionals was on Monday, the group voted on taking a few days off as they knew the numbers backwards and forwards.

Kurt had another date with Blaine and Tina was stuck tutoring middle-schoolers, so it was just her, McDreamy, McSteamy and a pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream. Or, so she thought. She was just putting on her purple backpack when Sam attacked her. He tickled her sides and she made a yelp that made him giggle.

"Sam!" She hit his shoulder.

"Hey to you, too." He laughed so easy that she had to smile too. Then, he slickly cornered her against the lockers with his arms as fences. "So," he started with his voice smooth as silk, "I was thinking we could go to the Pier tonight and-"

"The Pier? Do you remember what happened last time?"

* * *

_God, she missed this. His lips, his soft touch, his music playing in the background. With Puck, making out felt good but it never felt right, like with Sam. It was dark and crowded in his car, with limbs crashing where they may. Mercedes had a hate/love relationship with their sneaking around but there was no way they could meet at her house without questions from her father and while Sam's mansion seemed like an obvious choice, Rosa inflicted an open door policy over a mishap that happened over the summer. She insisted she wasn't jealous about it, but every chance she got, Mercedes found ways to hurt Sam by peeling his back with her nails or making vengeful kisses with her sharp teeth or slightly yanking at his hair._

_Sam didn't make much of it, though. He just missed her. Everything was perfect: her sounds, her dress, the taste of her skin. Perfect. They haven't defined their relationship since what happened, but he thought it was pretty clear they were on the same page. They wanted eachother and it was all he could think of with every kiss. The beach was near empty, as it was November and almost midnight. The XX was coming through the stereo, to match the many X's and compliment the infinite O's the couple were giving eachother. His hands were all over her back, groping the fabric of her red dress, knowing her flesh wasn't too far away. She was flush against his hard, bare chest, trying to practically evaporize him._

_There were a few chuckles and sighs of happiness, until Mercedes' phone rang. She tried to rise up from Sam but his grip was entirely too strong._

_"Forget it." He urged with his voice strained, pulling her back down. The phone rang again and this time, she was able to see it was—"Daddy!"_

_"Well then." Sam said, slightly surprised._

_"No, fool, it's my actual dad!"_

_Mercedes snatched for her phone in a panic, straddling Sam as he was on his elbows watching the doomed conversation._

_"Hey, Daddy!" She rushed out in a breathless tone. "I—uh-I'm at Kurt's! .. yeah, we were talking and I didn't notice what time it was but I'll be home soon! Yeah."_

_Sam decided to be a little playful with her and planted kisses to her bosom. He saw it was a bad choice was Mercedes slapped him upside the head, numerous times._

_"Yeah.. I'm fine! I'm f-fine!" Sam nom-nommed on her assaultive hand as an apology and she accepted it with a laugh. "Okay… wait, what? Kurt? Y-you wanna talk to Kurt?!"_

_Both pairs of eyes went wide with fear._

_"Okay, um, um, he's in the-the bathroom, right now…" Mercedes stalled, while pantomiming to Sam that he had to be Kurt. He shook his head and got into a mouthing arguement with her until she forced his hand._

_"Oh, hereheis!" She attached her phone to his ear. Mr. Jones had the most frightening 'Hello's' Sam would ever hear. His mouth was open with silence, then Mercedes pinched him and he remembered to talk._

_"Um," he cleared his throat and he remembered he was **Kurt**, "ahem, hello Mr. Jones." His voice went to an unusual octave, so apparently out of his range with a southern lilt that came from nowhere. "Yes… yes, you know, just girl talk. Uh-huh… uh-huh… oh my, yes. Yes, **so dangerous** outside. I will bring her home immediately."_

_Mercedes tried to contain herself as this was Sam's best impression yet because it was his worst. "Nice talking to you too, Mr. Jones. Mhm, bye-bye."_

_He hung up and took a huge sigh of relief. The boy looked into her eyes with earnest before she started to guffaw. She fell into him and cackled into the crook of his neck._

_"Oh shit," he said to himself, relieved "oh shit." Sam cracked up with her._

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." He tried to convince her and got nothing but a side-eye. "He didn't know it was me."

"I bet he knew it wasn't Kurt."

"C'mon, 'Cedes..." He moved in to whisper in her ear, completely oblivious to the others in the hall. Her face got warm and she giggled like the schoolgirl she was. Butteflies swarmed in her stomach, until she saw Puck turn the corner. He saw them, pressed against eachother and wanted to punch a kid. He almost did but he didn't want to be suspended for Sectionals, especially when he had a solo.

Puck didn't mean for "Love Interruption" to be an entry for the pool of Sectionals options but some of the group liked it better than "Poison and Wine". When put to a vote, the results were split down the middle with a wishy-washy Finn not being able to decide. Then, after some thinking, he had a brief stroke of Rock n' Roll genius. He figured out that the songs could be put together in a mash-up. If Sam and Mercedes sped up the tempo a little more, giving a little more soul and less sadness, and if the only background was steady hand claps, it'd be a decent fit. After a few rough trys, the finally got it together and everyone agreed it was a good idea. So, with Sam, Mercedes and Santana, Puck would open Sectionals and Quinn's frou-frou number would accompany.

Puck didn't want to fight for a single duet on the stage, as he was trying not to care anymore. Sam wasn't leaving the school. Mercedes wasn't leaving the school. He had to graduate. The best option was to just suck it up and get over it. However, when he saw them together, it wasn't uncommon for him to just take another route, even if it meant him going out of his way to class. No. Not this time. So, Puck walked down the hall with his head held high and secretly,with his heart broken.

Seeing him, Mercedes pushed Sam away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Puck saw us."

"... so?" It's almost been a month and Sam still tried to make amends with his friend, to no avail. He knew he was in the wrong but he was tired of being reminded of it when his calls would go unanswered and his pleas for forgiveness ignored. He was officially done.

"Sam!" He dropped his arms, aggravated. "Look, Sam, I just think around him we should just... cool it, y'know?" She explained.

"No... what I know is that you're choosing him over me. _Again_."

"What?" Mercedes was so appalled with Sam. After everything that happened, he had the gaul to question her feelings. "Are you kidding me? You're not being fair-"

"You knew how I felt. All summer, first semester and still, you we're all hugged up on him in front of me. Kissing him and holding hands. Was that fair?" He asked, with his eyes burning through the lenses.

"It's different." She gritted.

"No, it isn't... God Mercedes, would it kill you to just.. _be on my side_? For once?" Not wanting to talk about it anymore, he exited the hallway. She slammed her locker door, making her frustration echo.

* * *

Thursday was the first Quetin Unisex Choir meeting after Sectionals and the last one before Christmas break. Mercedes was saying goodbye to some of her new friends as she made her way to the music room, making plans. As she continued going to the meeting, she saw Puck on the other end of the hall. He was obviously uncomfortable and tried to go on as if he didn't see her. Mercedes ran into him before he could make it in the doorway.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"I don't want to talk to you." He retorted, trying to push past her but the short girl was putting up a fight.

"Please, Puck? Just for a minute." Her eyes were just as deep as her remembered.. and just as convincing. Reluctantly, he went over to the stairwell with her for some privacy. He crossed his arms and looked impatient. The details of what she did and how she didn't feel about him were old and they still hurt. He didn't need to hear about it again.

"Puck, I can't live without you being my friend." He unfolded his arms and leaned against the railing, giving his full attention.

"I miss you. I know what I did was wrong but... I don't know what to do to get you to forgive me and I really wish I did." It looked like he wasn't going to say anything to ease her bad thoughts, not like she deserved it anyway.

Defeated, she hunched up the stairs when she heard Puck say, "Why him?" She ceased walking and turned to face him, tears welling her in eyes.

"Why him?" He asked again, taking steps up the stairs to meet her. "My hair was blonde once, I could dye it again. And I could pout my lips up all the time, too." Puck seriously poked out his lips like a duck and attempted a tough pose. Mercedes made a crinkling laugh and held her hands on his shoulders.

"Puck..." Her laughter came through her tears, like light through a window.

"Seriously. Why him? Didn't I treat you good? Is it because he's smart and on all those teams and shit, because I can do that too. I coulda' been that for you." There was such a longing in his eyes, such a despair. She did this to him and she couldn't even really explain why. How can someone explain what just is? This was the consequence.

"Puck, you have to understand that Sam and I had something before you and I got started. I was faithful to you. I love you but-"

"You love him more." Puck finished, somber. She brought her head down, feeling somewhat ashamed for disappointing someone who cared for her so much.

"Yes," she met his eyes again, "and believe me, it is the hardest thing for me to say."

The boy nodded to the steps below, trying to force himself to understand.

"Puck, you deserve to be someone's first choice. You're worth more than that. I mean it."

If he was listening, sometimes he heard those words like that before. From teachers, from his friends, from his dad. However,with everyone else, he always felt there was some agenda. His teachers were trying to get him to do his work, his friends were just trying to cheer him up and his dad just said anything because, deep down, Puck didn't think he knew what to say anymore. Coming from Mercedes, it meant tons more because she always spoke from her heart.

"You hurt me, Puddin'." The sentence came out of his mouth so quickly, it was almost like he didn't say anything.

"I know. I'm sorry about that most of all." Then, one last time, he put his arms around her in a tight hug. He hoped it communicated that while he was still partially angry with her, he forgave her. He knew that she got the message was she said again, "I love you, Puck."

Puck nodded, still hugging, "I know."

They walked back to the choir meeting together, feeling a weight lifted from their shoulders. Entering the music room everyone sat in a circle of chairs, with the girls in Santa hats and Kurt with a bright red cardigan with reindeers, over his uniform. The holidays made him attune to wearing ugly, grandpa sweaters and trying to make them fashionable. Finn and Mike were at the wall, hanging up a picture of the group at their first Sectionals competition. The trophy case remained empty, as Quinn promised Ms. Sylvester all the trophies they would earn, but it was okay because the picture was really worth a thousand words.

Feeling the glory of being on their home stage, Quinn sat on the shoulders of Puck in a sequin, blue jumpsuit. The group looked like a rainbow, dressed in greens, yellows and reds for the Feist number and the colors were as bright as their smiles. Holding their fingers to the sky, Sam and Blaine helped Artie raise the big, First Place trophy above his head. The picture also graced the school newspaper, alongside a photo of Rachel Berry with Mr. Schuester and Mr. Ryerson, as they also won their Sectionals.

The two newly reconciled friends joined the group, sitting in the seats saved for them. The current discussion was about finding a permanent name for themselves, as the "Unisex Choir" didn't see fit.

"Our name can't stay the "Unisex Choir" because it has the 'sex' in it, and whenever I hear the word 'sex' not only do I become a horny wench but I picture the person whose currently associated with the word gettin' down, which, I mean," Santana stood and put her hands on her physique, complimenting herself, "they're welcome, but it just sounds lame and weird."

"I concur," Kurt said, eating the end of a candy cane, "even with the 'sex' part."

"I still say 'Quetin Eleven' is a good name." Finn added to the mix, sitting in his chair backwards.

"And I still say, you're an idiot." Santana gestured her head towards the boy.

"We can't name ourselves focused on a number because we'd have to change it everytime someone comes or goes." Blaine explained.

"What about 'The Quetin Glee Club'?" A quiet, mousy voice said this and everyone's mouths were closed as they looked around. Rachel Berry shyly appeared from the shadows of the doorway and made herself known, nervous and small.

She went on, now having everyone's full attention and not knowing what else to do now that she's been seen and she lost her thoughts, "Technically, you aren't a choir because none of you are official music directors. It's short, simple and clean enough to be remembered and no one would ever confuse you for the Girls' Choir. "

"Oh my God, what is it doing here?" Santana griped.

"I... I just wanted to congratulate you on your Sectionals win. I was actually in the crowd. You-you all were amazing." The group muttered suspicious thanks, while Santana yelled, "Bye now! Leave!"

"Hold on," Sam felt there was more to her coming to see them. "Is that all you came for Rachel?"

She made an anxious shake of her head and chuckled, licking her lips. With all the times she practiced saying this in the mirror, she thought this would go down a lot easier. Still, her mouth was cracked and she was losing her words.

"I..." She almost choked. "I would like to join your team."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, NO." Santana screamed in protest and pointed at Rachel. "GET OUT!"

"Why would you want to be here, anyway?" Quinn asked, curious. "I thought you would've been thrilled to see me and Santana finally gone. Then, you'd have Mr. Schuester wrapped around your finger."

"Well... to be honest, you're right Quinn. I was happy to be the only lead until..."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"Shh, Santana."

* * *

_"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Mr. Ryerson took apart her fifth performance of "We Need A Little Christmas". She danced and sung and smiled with all her might but it was never good enough. "That was terrible! Ugh, Mother Mary Wells!" He stormed the stage, putting his very soft hands on his hips. He put his eyes an inch away from Rachel's face. "My wife could do that performance with more gusto and gumption and bless her little heart, she has Crohn's Disease! I don't think we need a little Christmas, I think we need a little less **you**."_

_"I-I've done this five different times and I-I don't know what you want."_

_"I don't know what I want either but I know it's none," he cast a hand down her body, as if to shame her whole existence, "**of this**." The self-proclaimed dance instructor waved his hands about spastically and threw off his leopard Ann Taylor sweater that hung from his neck. "Listen here, missy, you-", his finger flew to her nose like a dagger, "are not fit to be the leader of this group. You're ten pounds too fat, you're obnoxious and your nose blocks the horrific bowel movements that you think is dancing. You. Suck. Ugh, I could just barf, I have to do everything myself!"_

_Rachel held herself, feeling an insignificant as a speck of dirt. Mr. Schuester wasn't helping to build her confidence either, building all of the pressure on her to carry the rest of the singers. She couldn't unload the weariness to her dads because most of the time they were busy with work and she didn't have any friends. It was breaking her down enough to make her cry herself to sleep, wondering how she could ever be on Broadway if she couldn't take the role of leadership from two high school chorus directors._

_She felt the weight crushing her chest as Mr. Ryerson verbally abused her but she took it in stride. Until, he uttered the words, "God, I miss Santana."_

_Santana was the best dancer and his partner in crime when it came to critizing Rachel. She didn't get it. The girl was a tyrant. Sure, she was pretty and had some talent but she was disrespectful, unapologetic and just plain mean. Still, people preferred her. People liked her better. No matter what she did, Rachel always came in second to the people like Santana and it wasn't fair. She admittedly wasn't the best person: aside from the problems Mr. Ryerson so eloquently pointed out, she could be bossy and annoying but only because she wanted to be perfect. She strived for it in everything thing she did. What was wrong with that?_

_"Ugh, I just can't. I cannot anymore!" The dance instructor held his bald head and shook it in frustration. "Everyone! Everyone back to your places!" As he clapped, the other girls got back in their first position, while Rachel stood still, stuck in her own thoughts._

_"HELEN KELLER! I SAID BACK TO YOUR SPOT!"_

* * *

"So... let me get this straight," Quinn started, crossing her legs and casually putting her hands in her lap. "You just want to come over to our team because Ryerson and Schuester weren't being nice to you?"

"No-no, I just-" She tucked her hair between her ears and tried to talk around the fact that Quinn pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"Really? Because that's what I heard."

"Look, I-the Girls' Choir just wasn't good for me anymore and I-I need to sing, okay? It's the only thing that I care about. If I can't sing, it's like my world will be over. I am my voice, if I can't share it... I'll die."

"Well in that case," Santana said, flatly. "No. We're done here. Leave."

"Yeah, we're at capacity, so..sorry." Quinn insincerely shrugged and clicked her tongue. It was more than apparent what the two ex-leaders of the Girls' Choir felt about this strange situation, but the rest of the group kept their mixed feelings to themselves. Except Finn.

"Well... I've never heard her sing. For like... an audition." When all heads snapped in his direction, he straightened up his posture.

"What?" Santana challenged him, growling almost.

"I mean, everyone gets to decide right? Well, I want to hear her sing."

"Listen, Finn, you're new. You don't know her like we do." Quinn said, using the sweetest voice imaginable. "She's like Joan Crawford in _Mommie Dearest_. 'No wire hangers', insane."

"I don't know what that means..." Finn answered, dreamily. "But, I know that everyone gets to audition, right Sam?"

"Uh... well.. " Sam vaguely recollected an incident during the Beyonce' number last year, in which Rachel kicked him in the face. The first time was believed an accident. He looked to see her giving him a pleading puppy look. What could one audition hurt? "If you can have it ready by the time we get back-"

"Yes! Absolutely! You won't be disappointed!" She chirped and clapped giddily. Sam sighed through his nostrils, knowing the baggage he just added onto the team at the hands of Finn who looked pretty pleased with himself.

During all of this, Santana lastly roared, "NOOO!"

* * *

"Fucking Sam." Santana groaned to Quinn as they walked the empty hallway together, arm in arm. "I can't believe Brangelina didn't have the tongue to tell Roadkill Banshee to bite one." For his androgynous looks, she called him the hybrid name of the hollywood couple.

"I think Sam was just trying to be fair," Quinn defended. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't care for the girl in any way, shape or form."

"Pfft, her own mom didn't even care for her." It was common knowledge that Rachel was adopted. If she hadn't already talked about them to scare someone with lawsuits, they always came to events as her fan club, with pink signs and posters drizzled with her name in gold.

"Santana!" Quinn scolded, knowing even for her bitchy best friend, that was a low blow.

This didn't phase Santana, her responding, "That was mean, right? I know." She smiled at the mean mojo coming back to her system. "But fucking Finn, too. I should've ripped his ass a new one."

"..did I tell you he kind of asked me out?" Santana stopped short at this revelation and tugged the blonde's hair a little, punishment for not telling her earlier but also, she was cute when she was caught off-guard. "Ow!"

"God, tell me you said 'no.'" She scoffed and began to drag Quinn along like a beloved doll.

"Why? Finn's nice, cute..." Actually, she did say 'no'. He caught her practicing for Sectionals and after making kind, awkward conversation, he offered to get her a milkshake at the Pier. Quinn declined, saying that she had a costume fitting at Kurt's house. It wasn't wholly a lie, but it was 4 P.M. and Kurt didn't ask her around until 6. She had plenty of time to go with him but... it just didn't feel right.

"Puppies are nice too but I wouldn't fuck them. You can do better. You're too good for any of the stooges that go to this school."

"Thanks." She said, genuine.

"It's true. Let the moppy bitches that are thirsty for the sludge that comes through these doors handle that. We have bigger fish to fry, I mean like, filthy mistress biz."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn laughed.

"I don't know. I'm just know it feels like the West Indies down there. Promise me over vacay we'll hunt for rich, thirty-something ass." Santana said, pulling out her phone and texting.

"Deal."

"Ugh!" She threw her phone back into her tote and stressfully threw her head back. "I can't believe I'm going to have to hear that thing's voice as soon as I get back. _Ay Dios Mio_."

"I know." Quinn rolled her eyes. "If I have to hear that God-forsaken Barbra Streisand song one more time.." As a warm-up, as a tradition, as a pastime, Rachel Berry always sung "Don't Rain On My Parade" before and after a concert and practice. Everyone in the Girls' Choir had better knew this song, frontwards and sideways because she sung it at nauseum. To commerate her legendary performances of it, Santana stopped suddenly and did her best impression of her, overacting and oversinging her heart out.

**[Santana]**

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter_  
_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_  
_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

Quinn died at her rendition and joined in on the fun.

**[Quinn and Santana]**

_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to_  
_If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you_  
_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_  
_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum..._

The charade continued until the girls were dancing out on the day old snow. Little did they know, the target overheard them. She was in the bathroom while they were poking fun at her and poking holes in her audition song. That song had been in her catalog since birth. Fanny Brice had been the model for her life. But, they knew that and it was her downfall. They knew how much it meant to her, too much. It became predictable. She had typecasted herself into an unlikable role and she wasn't sure how to get herself out, or if she even wanted to. It saddened her but Rachel was used to being alone. Still, she wanted to start over. This was her chance to not only become the star of the Quetin Unisex Choir (name pending) but also befriend the cool kids. She had two weeks. That was all she needed.

* * *

The Evans' home was characteristically, uncharacteristically loud the day after Christmas. The twins were home and they managed to drive Sam crazy in two days, a new record. Stacy was enjoying her new Lana Del Rey CD and Stevie was trying to be Kurt Cobain with a new Fender, both courtesy of their father. Hearing these noises together, Sam reminded himself to teach Stevie how to play, better, and tried to edit out his little sister, Stacy, singing about how her privates tasted like soda. Mr. Evans was overseas, again, so if this was how the twins dealt with missing the non-existent man, then so be it. In his room, after finishing the last of his undeclared college applications, he was wrapping up another chapter of the graphic novel he was writing with Artie. The book was about of teen heroes in a post-apocolyptic world, based on the fantasies of their friendship. It was dorky but it got a lot of great feedback on Fanfiction. Net. They started it the summer before last and dropped it this summer, due to his bitchassness. Sam illustrated the pictures for fun and was polishing a few messy lines when there was a fettered knock.

Mercedes stood in his doorway with her arms behind her back. They haven't spoken since Sectionals, giving each other a tense good luck hug. She came to wave a white flag.

"Hi." She started, coming into his room slowly.

"Hi." He returned, continuing with his work. She crept over to Sam's desk, hovering over him and inspecting the picture he was making. She became more and more boggled at the image.

"... is that-is that me?" In the arms of the flying boy with the light hair and cute smile was a chubby brown girl, kissing his cheek.

Sam huffed, closing his eyes, "Yeah." Mercedes knew little about the book. Sam tried to talk about it a few times, but she'd always fall asleep. However, if he told her she was a character, she certainly would have paid more attention.

"Do I have powers?" She asked, amused.

"... you're a mind-reader." Mercedes made a sarcastic laugh. She wished. Sam took his drawings and shoved them in his drawer abruptly.

"I thought you wanted to 'cool it'?" He said, walking away from her. She was so sick of his hot and cold act. She strutted up to him and held him by the chin like a bulldog, making him look her in the eyes.

"Hey. I _cheated_ on him with _you_. I had a _commitment_ with him. We hurt him. We're the ones at fault." She said, firmly.

He took her grip off. "I know that."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I don't know! I just... I've been waiting for a long time to hold your hand in public and kiss you in the hallway. I want to be a little selfish. I want you for my girlfriend and I want to do all the things he got to do and more but when you keep talking about Puck and his feelings and I think about how he's still not talking to me and... it gets me mad."

"And jealous." She added with a smile.

"Not jealous, just.." He shrugged, "Jealous." Grinning, Mercedes put his large hand on the middle of her slowly heaving chest. He felt her heartbeat speed up excessively.

"This," she began, "has always been yours and I'm always on your side but I want Puck to be our friend again, too. If that's ever going to happen, I think publicly we should just... keep it light. For now." Sam's pink lips puckered in the corner of his face, thinking.

"So... I can't kiss you?"

"In front of Puck, no."

"Aw.." He groaned disappointed, "can I hold your hand?"

She giggled, "Yes, you can hold my hand."

"Can I give you a nickname?"

"That's negotiable." Sam quirked an intrested brow, while sliding his arms around her waist.

"Can you tell me what else is mine?"

Normally, she would reprimand him for trying to be naughty with her while his family was home but in the spirit of the season and missing him, she decided to play along. Before answering his question, she made a quick attempt to close the door, until they heard Rosa shout, "LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN."

* * *

The holiday break was over in a blink of an eye. While most were handing in applications to Universities and returning bad gifts, Rachel pounded through her audition song, over and over again. Finally, it was time. The members sat before her in the most bored fashion and she heard Santana make a joke about her howling at the moon. Some of them laughed. Not that one boy, though. The nice one, who asked for her to audition. He came in last and wished her luck. He was the only one to do so.

"Whenever you're ready, Rachel." Sam said.

She nodded and went to her pink stereo to play the tape. Usually, the nervousness she felt before an audition was healthy. It made her realize that she wanted this role, part, solo and she had to make them realize that she was the only girl in the world for it. Right now, however, she just wanted to throw up.

**[Rachel]**

_Don't know much about your life._  
_Don't know much about your world, but_  
_Don't want to be alone tonight,_  
_On this planet they call earth._  
_You don't know about my past, and_  
_I don't have a future figured out._  
_And maybe this is going too fast._  
_And maybe it's not meant to last_

"She's nervous." Quinn whispered to Mercedes.

"How can you tell?"

"Her eyes are closed."

**[Rachel]**

_But what do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
_What do you say,_  
_What do you say?_

A general rule of thumb is if your uncomfortable during a performance, pick a spot to focus on and stick with it. Although she considered herself to be a pro, Rachel had to resort to this because, damn it, she had to open her eyes sometime. Instead of looking at the people who hated her or ignored her or who could just care less, she chose the nice boy.

**[Rachel]**

_And I had my heart beaten down,_  
_But I always come back for more, yeah._  
_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_  
_When you're laying down on the floor there._  
_So talk to me, talk to me,_  
_Like lovers do._  
_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_  
_Like lovers do,_  
_Like lovers do._

Finn beamed with pleasant surprise as the girl's big eyes drove her emotion into him. She was a great singer. It was intense but.. kinda nice, in a way. No one's ever sung to him before, except his mom but she sounded like car sirens. Rachel sang powerful and sweet. It made him smile.

**[Rachel]**

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
_What do you say,_  
_What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_  
_And I don't know much about your world_

Most gave an appropriate applause, except Finn who was overly enthusiastic and Santana who couldn't even be bothered. Rachel politely bowed and said thanks.

"Okay, so now we have to vote. Rachel if you could just wait outside?" Sam escorted Rachel into the hallway and shut the door so the deliberation could begin.

"Well, first and foremost, I'd like to thank Kermit the Frog and Mutombo for making me go through that painful experience," Santana referred to Sam and Finn respectively, "it just made me realize, once again, that I am just so much better than everyone and it was truly a lesson learned but getting to the shit, I feel like my ears are screaming. She sounded like the crows, circling my carcass."

"I thought she sounded really good." Finn said.

"Oh, please. Your hard-on for the troll is so freakin' obvious, it's depressing."

"Let's be honest," Mike deflected, "we all know she has a voice. It's if we can deal with the rest."

"Nope. com." Artie said.

"She could a be a spy." Tina suggested.

"You thought Quinn and Santana were spies too, Tina." Kurt pointed out, with more to say. "In fact, to play the Devil's advocate, I think this might actually be a good thing. Think about it: more than half of the team are seniors. If we want to compete again next year, we have to start recruiting underclassmen soon and it might help to have someone as seasoned as Rachel here."

"Or it might get us in a hot mess of trouble," Artie fired back. "Look, I understand the girl can sing but she can't take it when someone tries to tell her what to do. This is a team of equals with already incredible talent. She'll try to tear it down and make it all about Rachel. We've won a competition without her, I'm confident we can do it in the future."

"Okay." Sam rose from his chair, feeling the debate was over. He made a sharp sigh, "Let's vote. All opposed?" He counted all of the hands in the air, even the unsure ones then nodded. "I'll bring her in." Sam found Rachel, standing calm and composed. Softly, he ushered into the music room. He stood in front of her, blocking the faces of the rest of the group.

She smoothed down her brown hair and smiled brightly, until he said, "Rachel... I'm sorry." And looking at how her eyes went darker, he really was. The vote was 7 to 4.

"I... that wasn't a good performance. I can do it better! I can do it again-" She began to frantically plead but Sam shushed her when he raised his hand.

"You were great the first time, Rachel. It's not about your singing, it's just..." Sam said softly, trying to pick his words delicately. "You're too difficult to work with."

That wasn't something she could deny, except she'd call herself 'dedicated' instead. Thinking aloud, she said, "I'm hard to work with but you have Santana on the team?"

At that, all hell broke loose. Santana jumped out of her chair and was cussing loud in broken Spanish. Sam heard certain things like, "OH NO THIS BITCH DID NOT LET THE NAME MY MOTHER GAVE ME COME OUT HER FILTHY ASS MOUTH! I SHOULD FUCKING BREAK YOUR ASS! YOU CUNT!" It took most of the choir to hold her down. The most miraculous part about it was that Rachel didn't even flinch this time.

"I KNOW," Sam yelled over the commotion, until Quinn finally got the fireball settled, "I know that Santana can be a handful," she was still muttering sparks behind him, "but she's a team player. She's loyal. Even if there's something going on that she doesn't like, she'll still be here. She won't quit on us, something you've done numerous times to the Girls' Choir." Rachel was famous for storming out rehearsals and on occasion, competitions when things weren't going her way. Only would she yield if compromise was made or her demands were met.

"We can't have the threat of that here. I'm sorry."

Rachel was completely out of words. For the first time, she couldn't find a way to threaten, sue, or even beg her way into this. Their minds were made up, they have been since she first asked to audition. Pitifully, she bowed her head to the floor and tears plopped on the ground. Thinking that behavior would get her respected and admired was so foolish. Now, no one needed her and worse, no one wanted her.

"Rachel-"

"No, I'm okay." She sobbed and stepped aside Sam to face her audience. Her eyes welled, "I just-I just wanted to thank you all for letting me have the opportunity to audition for you. I... I realize that you didn't have to do that and I appreciate," she hiccuped, "I appreciate that you gave me the chance. Thank you." She bowed shortly before covering her mouth in attempt to silence her crying and running out of the room.

After a few moments, Artie confessed as someone who voted against her, "Wow. I thought that'd feel so much better than it did."

"I feel terrible." Mercedes said, as someone who voted for her.

"Sucks when girls cry." Puck added.

For Finn, watching that whole horror scene felt like getting punched in the stomach. He had no idea what she did but she didn't deserve that. Almost angrily, he stood before them in his lording height and fumed, "I don't think that was the right decision. I mean, I know I'm new and I don't know her but I think she deserves a chance. So what if she's made a few mistakes-"

"A few mistakes? Her whole life is a mistake. Literally." Santana was without a tone and a care.

"You got another another chance when you were let into this club, Santana!" Finn mentioned. She shut her mouth and rolled her eyes. She couldn't argue with the truth. "And, I don't know what's the situation with Puck, Mercedes and Sam. I mean, I still feel the weirdness sometimes and it makes me uncomfortable like when I'm watching Real Housewives of Atlanta with my mom but it looks like you've given them a chance!" He looked to Puck for help but that backfired.

"I forgive Mama, Trouty Mouth can go choke on a snake egg." Puck revealed. Sam's face said, 'Well shit.'

"Puck-" Mercedes tried to appeal to him, even though this really wasn't the time.

He turned his head profile to say over his shoulder, "I forgive you. Not Sam." His voice was final.

"Okay..." Finn made his confused scratch of the head before continuing on with what he was trying to say. "The point is, everyone deserves a second chance. So, she screwed up. Everyone screws up, it's like... part of growing up and I think we're part of the problem if we don't try to.. help."

"Captain Save-A-Hoe." Santana grumbled.

"Come on, guys. Let's just give her a chance. A real one."

When he saw everyone looking at eachother with guilty faces, Finn knew he had reached them. "C'mon Sam, do a recount!"

"Okay. All in favor?" This time around, the vote was 10 to 1 (Santana). "Okay, man. Tell her the good news!" Sam urged. With a grin, Finn went jogging off to find Rachel.

He searched the halls, calling her name. Finally, he found her huddled against some lockers with her head in her knees.

"Hey." Finn made himself known and she peeped her wet face up. "Hi."

He got down on bended knees and leaned against the metal doors. "I'm sorry about what happened in there."

She laughed dryly, "You're probably the only one."

"No-"

"I don't know what I was thinking. They all hate me."

"They don't hate you."

"Everytime Santana passes me in the hall, she tells me. With the rest of them it's not hard to guess." She sniffled. "Which I can understand, I mean I'm not a nice person. I can be abrasive, bossy, annoying..."

"I'm sure you're none of those things." Finn reassured.

Rachel stared at him curiously, "You must be new. That's the only reason you'd be so nice to me." His silence was her answer and she pressed herself against the doors, hoping to fall backward into another world of tangible fantasy. An alternate universe, where people sang all the time and trailed flowers in their footsteps. It was superior to, what she considered to be, a tragic reality of loneliness. "This was the one thing I had and I blew it. They're all smart.. all pretty.. and they're talented but performance was the one place I could beat them. I am untouchable. It was the one thing that was mine and I lost it... it's gone."

"Well, why does everything have to be a competition all the time?"

"Because it is!High school doesn't end here, you know. University does not prepare you for life, this place does. All the cliques, tests and bullies, it gives us the strength to handle that life is mean and unfair. Survival of the fittest. The haves and the have-nots. And when people find out that I wasn't accepted into their club and I had to go grovelling back to Mr. Schuester, well, that's just another landmine I'll have to deal with. Another blow to my already sad life."

Finn wanted to put her out of her misery and inform her that she actually got in, but then she said, "You wouldn't understand."

A bit offended, he asked, "Why not?"

Rachel gave a scoff of condension, "You. An able-bodied, male jock who probably never been teased his entire life can relate to me? I don't think so, okay? You have no idea what amount of pressure I'm under. Everyday, having to prove myself and show that I am someone.. of worth. You couldn't possibly understand," she dabbed at the rims of her eyes, "you're one of the beautiful ones."

Finn laughed to himself and repeated, "The beautiful ones." He thought to himself about his past and her present, then posed, "Can I tell you something?" Rachel made an inquisitive look before making an apathetic shrug. He then sat up and turned towards her with seriousness. His long fingers grabbed a hold of his mouth, letting it get the lines together so it wouldn't sound like nonsensible gibberish. The story was so much to get him nervously tongue-tied.

"Okay," he began with an exhale, releasing some tension. "I'm from William McKinley public school-"

"Their team is New Directions." Rachel interrupted, matter-of-factly. "I beat them last year."

"... yeah, I guess. Anyway, I'm not the brightest guy, but I was a football player. I was counting on a scholarship to get me out of here but then, I injured my leg. A week before the scout came, the doctor told me I couldn't play again and he said it like, like it wasn't a big deal. Like it was just a game, but he didn't know how hard I studied, I trained, I worked... it was my life, my whole future was gone. Taken from me. I recovered at my house and it was cool because my friends came to visit a lot at first and my mom made me gravy fries but it didn't make me forget anything. So, I mean, I had pills that made me feel good, made me forget-"

"If you're offering me drugs-"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"I'm a recovering addict, okay?" Finn said, refreshed. "I told everyone I'm here for my senior year because my mom got a new job but I'm really here because I wanted a new start. Some new perspective or something. It's great when people can give you a second chance, but it's not as important as the chances we give ourselves. So, why don't you give yourself one? Like, if you know you're not the best person, try working on it because hardly anybody has it all figured out. There really isn't an 'us against them'. No competition. We're all just a bunch of kids. I still don't know what I'm going to do with my life but I know it isn't over. Your life isn't over yet."

She absorbed his words and felt silly for comparing her woes about her still perfect voice to his real problems. However, it didn't end her worry. "So, I should start my own singing group, too?" She half-joked. "Santana would have my head on a platter."

"You don't have to. You already belong to one." He affirmed, with cheesy grin. She cocked her head at him, confused. Finn excitedly jumped to his feet and snatched Rachel's head, yanking her from the ground, running full force to the music room.

"Where are we going?!"

"C'mon, your team is waiting for you!"

Rachel felt like she was flying. She never had a boy hold her hand before. She didn't even know his name. Together, they almost fell through the doorway, and Finn victoriously raised her arm, shouting, "I found our new member!"

Shocked, her eyes almost became misty as she saw how everyone actually cheered. Of course, Santana was sour but not one boo was yelled. Near tears once more, she saw that she was being accepted. She was getting another chance. Sam came forward and extended a hand to Rachel.

"Rachel," He shook her hand, "welcome to the Quetin Glee Club."

* * *

**A/N: Guys, don't freak out on me. It's going to be fine, I promise. Next up: Valentine's day. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
